Three Years
by ladymisteria
Summary: "Per diversi istanti sembrò che il tempo si fosse fermato. Nonostante i capelli più corti e una leggerissima barba a circondargli le labbra perfette, Irene non poteva non riconoscere quel viso, quegli occhi. L'avevano tormentata per mesi, nei sogni. Era lui. Ed era vivo." La mia personalissima interpretazione di quanto accaduto durante il periodo in cui Sherlock si è finto morto.
1. Chapter 1

_"- Non so quali legami vi uniscono e quali baratri vi separano da Holmes! Grazie a Dio, non ho mai conosciuto un'esperienza comparabile alla vostra! Ma vi posso dire che c'è qualcosa di perverso nella vostra unione. Per vostra stessa ammissione, passate più tempo a ferirvi che ad amarvi. [...]_

 _*Einstein e Sherlock Holmes*"_

* * *

Irene Adler represse nuovamente un singhiozzo.

Sherlock era morto da una settimana, eppure lei ancora non riusciva a capacitarsene, ad accettarlo.

Avrebbe ceduto volentieri la sua libertà, pur di saperlo sano e salvo a Londra.

Non aveva creduto neppure per un istante alle cose scritte sui giornali.

Sherlock Holmes non era un bugiardo, e tanto meno un finto genio.

Come poteva il mondo averci creduto?

Il detective non aveva lungamente provato il contrario?

Era davvero possibile che James "Jim" Moriarty avesse vinto?

Si asciugò gli occhi.

Grazie ai giornali aveva scoperto molte cose di Sherlock, arrivando a comprendere il motivo di molti suoi gesti, di molti suoi comportamenti.

Si impose di smettere di piangere.

Farlo non l'avrebbe riportato indietro.

Il suo pensiero volò a John Watson.

Se lei reagiva così...

Un bussare lieve alla porta.

Irene lo ignorò.

Non era dell'umore giusto per le visite.

Non voleva vedere nessuno.

Il bussare si fece più insistente.

La Donna sbuffò stizzita, asciugandosi nuovamente gli occhi chiari.

Si alzò.

Anche quando non era lei a volerlo, il comportamento di quegli inetti la faceva diventare _cattiva_.

Aprì la porta, già pronta a schiaffeggiare l'impudente che aveva osato disturbarla.

Per diversi istanti sembrò che il tempo si fosse fermato.

Nonostante i capelli più corti e una leggerissima barba a circondargli le labbra perfette, Irene non poteva non riconoscere quel viso, quegli occhi.

L'avevano tormentata per mesi, nei sogni.

Era _lui_.

Ed era vivo.

«Non dirmelo. Ti aspettavi di vedere _qualcun altro_ qui, vivo e vegeto davanti a te» disse Sherlock Holmes, rompendo il silenzio caduto fra loro.

In un attimo Irene l'aveva abbracciato, ignorando completamente il suo irrigidimento a quel contatto.

Doveva essere certa che fosse vero, che non fosse solo uno scherzo della sua mente sconvolta.

«Sei vivo... Io avevo creduto... I giornali, i testimoni, loro... Sei vivo!».

«Beh, almeno abbiamo appurato l'ovvio» replicò lui, allontanandosi brevemente dal suo abbraccio.

Irene sorrise.

Era sicuramente lui.

Si fece da parte, permettendogli di entrare.

«Ti sei sistemata bene» disse il detective, guardandosi intorno.

«Sì, infatti».

La Donna lo guardò nuovamente, notando solo allora una fasciatura spuntare da sotto i riccioli scuri dell'uomo, ancora facilmente riconoscibili nonostante i capelli corti.

«Tu sei ferito!»

«Saltare da un tetto lascia sempre qualche ammaccatura. Anche se non si atterra su un marciapiede di cemento».

«Ma come hai fatto? Insomma…»

«Ti spiegherò tutto con calma. Solo, non ora. Ho un mal di testa incredibile».

Irene annuì, ancora incredula.

Si sistemarono in salotto, sul divano.

«Hai un aspetto tremendo, lo sai?» le disse con un ghigno.

«La colpa è tua»

«Ma davvero?»

«Il tuo suicidio mi ha portato ad avere questo aspetto».

Sherlock la fissò.

«Chissà i tuoi amichetti che avranno pensato…»

«Non ho visto "amichetti", questa settimana. Non ero dell'umore adatto».

«Fammi indovinare. E' di nuovo colpa mia, vero?»

«E così abbiamo confermato il tuo non essere "un finto genio"».

Sherlock non sorrise.

«Hai letto i giornali»

«Sì».

«Ebbene? Li hai trovati esaustivi?»

«Avrei dovuto?».

Irene ammiccò.

«Io so a chi credere, Sherlock».

Smise di sorridere anch'ella.

«Come ha scoperto quelle cose di te?» gli chiese.

Tasto dolente.

L'espressione dell'uomo mutò.

Sherlock guardò fisso davanti a sé.

«Come credi abbia fatto?».

La Donna non ci mise molto a comprendere.

«Chi?» sospirò.

Sherlock scosse il capo, rifiutandosi di rispondere.

«Non credo che John Watson avrebbe mai fatto una cosa del genere. Non resta che capire chi altri…».

Sgranò gli occhi.

Un dubbio.

«Non dirmi che…».

Il detective annuì lentamente, l'espressione livida.

Irene serrò gli occhi.

«Come ha potuto? E soprattutto, perché?».

Sherlock giocherellò con un filo della camicia che portava.

«Gliel'ho chiesto, sai?»

«Quindi sa che sei vivo».

L'ombra di un ghigno attraversò il volto diafano di Sherlock.

«Oh, sì».

[***]

 ** _Cinque giorni prima, Londra._ **

_Mycroft Holmes non era tipo da spaventarsi o turbarsi facilmente._

 _Eppure quando entrò nella sua abitazione di Pall Mall, la sera del funerale del fratello, non poté non sussultare nello scoprire proprio Sherlock, seduto sul tappeto davanti al camino del suo salotto._

 _«Beh, ciao Mycroft»._

 _«Sherlock, ma come…»_

 _«Oh, immagino che scoprirmi ancora vivo ti secchi terribilmente. Ma sai una cosa?»._

 _Si alzò, sfidando il fratello con lo sguardo._

 _«Non mi andava giù l'idea di lasciare questo mondo senza aver prima avuto delle risposte»_

 _«_ _Risposte?» ripeté Mycroft._

 _«Sì. Sono le normali conseguenze delle domande»._

 _Gli andò incontro, le mani affondate nelle tasche._

 _«Prima risposta che mi devi. Come faceva Moriarty a sapere tutto di me?»._

 _Lo interruppe ancora prima che potesse parlare._

 _«A proposito. Il tuo amichetto si è sparato. Non potrete più scambiarvi pettegolezzi mentre siete comodamente seduti a sistemarvi i capelli dalla parrucchiera»._

 _Mycroft Holmes deglutì._

 _«Era una persona geniale ma pericolosa. Molto pericolosa, Sherlock. E minacciava di vendere una stringa informatica in grado di aprire ogni porta, ogni lucchetto»_

 _«Era pericoloso? Sul serio? Wow… Grazie, Mycroft. Non me ne ero mai accorto. Ma per quanto riguarda la stringa informatica…»._

 _Si finse pensieroso._

 _«Non dovrei darti un indizio così importante, ma credo lo farò comunque. Non esiste alcuna stringa informatica»._

 _Si sedette in poltrona, gustandosi l'espressione del fratello maggiore._

 _«Ma… L'intrusione… Quel triplice attacco…»_

 _«Tutto programmato, con l'aiuto di complici all'interno di ciascuna struttura»._

 _Si strinse le ginocchia al petto._

 _«Quindi, torniamo alla risposta che mi devi. Come mai Moriarty sapeva tutto di me?»._

 _Mycroft Holmes prese posto di fronte al fratello._

 _«Aveva accettato di parlare solo se gli avessi raccontato…»._

 _Sherlock annuì._

 _«Capisco… Beh, certo… In fondo hai ragione, no?» rise._

 _«C'era in gioco la sicurezza nazionale. Che importanza può mai avere un solo uomo, davanti al benessere della nazione? Perché mai rifiutarsi di assecondare le richieste di un folle? In fondo, si trattava solo di tuo fratello minore»._

 _Sherlock annuì, gli occhi che saettavano per la stanza._

 _Tremava._

 _«Quindi, la mia reputazione, la mia vita… Barattate… Per niente»._

 _Annuì di nuovo._

 _Sembrava sull'orlo di una crisi nervosa._

 _«Sherlock…»_

 _«Venduto dal mio stesso fratello…»._

 _Fissò finalmente Mycroft, e l'uomo poté leggere in quegli occhi chiari tanto dolore, tanta amarezza, oltre che un'immensa delusione._

 _Quello sguardo era una stilettata al cuore, precisa e affilata._

 _«Beh…» disse Sherlock, cercando di mantenere il solito tono distaccato._

 _«Ora mi farebbe davvero comodo una di quelle tue sigarette»._

 _Mycroft lo vide calmarsi non appena la nicotina cominciò a fare effetto._

 _«Seconda risposta che mi devi» disse il detective, ripreso il controllo di sé._

 _«Perché non mi hai avvisato immediatamente di quanto Moriarty aveva scoperto, grazie a te? I mezzi di certo non ti mancano»._

 _«Ecco…»_

 _«Aspetta! Forse a questo riesco ad arrivarci anche da solo! La tua nomea di persona sempre affidabile, che non sbaglia mai. Non volevi perderla, vero? Ma è ovvio!»._

 _Finse di gioire della conclusione tratta._

 _«Non male per un emerito idiota, no?»._

 _Mycroft si coprì gli occhi._

 _«Che cosa vuoi da me, Sherlock?» sospirò._

 _Sherlock ghignò._

 _«Prendi carta e penna, fratello. La lista è lunga»._

[***]

Irene fissò l'uomo accanto a sé.

«Nemmeno tu hai una bella cera. Hai l'aria, piuttosto, di chi non è stato bene, ultimamente».

Sherlock si stropicciò gli occhi.

«Sei la seconda persona a dirmelo in questi ultimi giorni».

«La prima chi è stata?»

«Molly».

«Molly Hooper?»

«Sì. Mi ha aiutato a rimanere vivo».

La guardò, posando il capo contro la spalliera del divano.

«E poi avresti anche tu questo aspetto, se non dormissi da più di quattro giorni».

Sospirò.

«Ho la testa che mi scoppia».

«Credi sia una conseguenza della caduta?»

«No. Credo piuttosto che la causa sia quanto accaduto ultimamente. Moriarty, il suo piano per "bruciarmi il cuore", lo scontro sul tetto, quello che ne è seguito…»

«Scommetto che non hai dormito proprio per pensare a tutto questo».

Il detective annuì.

«Dovresti riposare. Hai dove stare?»

«Mycroft mi ha _spontaneamente_ trovato un appartamento a meno di un isolato da qui, oltre il ponte. Gli ho detto che Parigi è una bella città dove fingersi morti. Ma sono arrivato solo stamane, e non ho ancora avuto tempo di renderlo "abitabile". Pensavo di passare qualche giorno in un hotel, sotto falso nome. Almeno finché non vi avrò dato una sistemata sommaria».

«Potresti fermarti qui».

Sherlock la guardò diffidente, suscitandole un sorriso.

«Ti prometto che non farò nulla che possa _turbarti_. Il letto è abbastanza spazioso per entrambi» disse, gli occhi che le brillavano.

«Ti ringrazio per l'offerta. Ma sono sicuro che dormirei scomodo. Preferirei usare il divano».

Irene rise.

«D'accordo, allora ti lascio riposare».

Fece per alzarsi, ma lui la trattenne.

«Puoi anche restare. D'altronde questa è casa tua. Che cavaliere sarei se ti "cacciassi" dal tuo stesso divano?».

Irene lo guardò.

«Non hai paura che io possa disturbarti?».

Il detective scrollò le spalle.

«No. Non fai di tutto per far star bene i tuoi _amici_?» la punzecchiò lui, posando il capo sulle sue ginocchia.

«Pensi di rientrare tra i miei amici?»

«Oh, no. Io non vedo alcuna dominatrice, in te».

La Donna prese ad accarezzargli la fasciatura, stando bene attenta a non infastidirlo.

«Tu pensi che io possa rientrare fra di loro?».

Irene non rispose subito.

«No. Nessuno di loro mi ha mai tenuto testa. Oserei dire che sei "passato al livello superiore"».

Sherlock ghignò.

«E quale sarebbe il "livello superiore"?».

La donna sorrise.

«E' meglio che tu dorma, Sherlock, o rischierai un crollo nervoso. Non saresti poi così attraente in quello stato, temo».

«La verità è che mai nessuno era arrivato a questo fantomatico "livello superiore", quindi non hai idea di che cosa significhi» borbottò lui, gli occhi chiusi e la voce assonnata.

Pochi istanti dopo dormiva.


	2. Chapter 2

John posò il mazzo di fiori davanti alla lapide dell'amico.

Sfiorò l'iscrizione in oro, le lacrime agli occhi.

«Sai, ho pensato che sarebbe stato giusto lasciare qui questo» disse, mettendo accanto ai fiori un berretto da caccia.

«So che lo odiavi; ma molti avevano imparato a conoscerti, grazie a questo cappello».

Rise, cercando di fermare le lacrime.

«Io non so perché tu mi abbia detto quelle cose. Non lo so davvero. Ma so che non potevano essere vere. C'era un motivo per cui l'hai fatto, vero? Cosa è successo quel giorno, sul tetto? E non pensare che io creda alla storia che tu ti sia suicidato. Perché _so_ che non è così. Non ci crederò _mai_ , Sherlock».

Si asciugò le lacrime, ridendo piano.

«Figuriamoci se ti saresti mai tolto la vita. Proprio tu che - se avessi potuto - saresti diventato immortale, pur di essere sempre l'ultimo a parlare».

Si soffiò il naso.

«Ti dirò una cosa. Non avrò pace finché il tuo nome non sarà riabilitato. Finché non avrò scoperto cos'è successo _davvero_ ».

Sfiorò nuovamente le lettere.

«Alla prossima, _Spock_ ».

[*]

Sherlock fissò La Donna.

«E questo è quanto. Devo ammettere che fino all'ultimo ho creduto di morire sul serio».

Represse un brivido.

«Non credo di voler più fare un'esperienza del genere».

Si scompigliò i capelli corti.

«Come mai li hai tagliati e ti sei fatto crescere la barba?»

«Dovevo crearmi un camuffamento. Fortunatamente le uniche foto comparse sui giornali mi ritraevano con quell'odioso cappello, e mai troppo chiaramente».

La Donna rise.

«Vuoi dirmi perché non hai voluto raccontare la verità a John Watson?»

«Te l'ho detto. Non me lo avrebbe permesso. E dicendogli di credere ai giornali, di _convincere tutti_ a credervi, ho probabilmente impedito che si mettesse a fare indagini su quanto avvenuto tra me e il tuo caro Jim su quel tetto».

«E credi che non si farà delle domande? Che non vorrà venire comunque a capo di questa faccenda?»

«E' quello che spero non faccia. I tre assassini che avrebbero dovuto uccidere lui, la signora Hudson e Lestrade sono ancora in circolazione. E come loro, tutti gli esponenti dell'organizzazione di Moriarty».

Sospirò.

«Se riuscirò a consegnarli alla giustizia britannica, potrò essere quasi del tutto certo che John e gli altri saranno in salvo».

Irene lo fissò.

«Che c'è?» chiese Sherlock, confuso.

«Mi stavo chiedendo che cosa ti sia successo. Sei diverso dallo Sherlock Holmes che si presentò a casa mia travestito da parroco».

La donna posò il mento sulle mani.

«Che cosa è riuscito a renderti... _umano_ al punto di sacrificare tutto ciò che avevi, pur di salvare altre persone?».

Gli occhi le brillarono.

«O _chi?_ » _._

L'uomo la fissò contrariato.

«Le persone cambiano, in seguito ad eventi particolari della loro vita. E' la natura umana».

«Altra cosa curiosa. Il grande Sherlock Holmes, il detective dal cappello buffo, si ritiene parte della popolazione comune, tanto da ammettere che anche lui subisce il cambiamento umano…».

Il detective fece per ribattere, ma ci rinunciò.

Irene rise.

«Ora sei di nuovo l'uomo che si rifiuta di rispondermi. Sei _divertente_ ».

«Non hai proprio niente altro da fare, vero?».

La Donna continuò a ridere, scuotendo la testa.

«Quindi? Chi o cosa ti ha portato a cambiare fino a questo punto? John Watson, magari? La sua amicizia è importante. Sempre che si tratti solo di amicizia»

«Nutri qualche dubbio al riguardo?»

«Dovrei?».

«E' come un fratello, per me».

Irene sorrise sorniona.

«Quindi sicuramente è lui la causa. Hmmm... Se fossi una persona diversa potrei essere gelosa».

Fu il turno di Sherlock di sorridere.

«Lo sei, non è così?».

Irene ghignò.

«Provalo».

[*]

John Watson tamburellò con le dita sul bracciolo della poltrona.

Mycroft si stava facendo attendere...

«Oh, John. Come mai questa visita?» disse Mycroft Holmes, entrando e chiudendo la porta dietro di sé.

«Cerco risposte».

Il maggiore dei fratelli Holmes provò una fastidiosissima sensazione di dejà - vu.

«A che proposito?» chiese tranquillamente.

Ovviamente conosceva la risposta, ma...

«A che proposito?! Sta scherzando, non è vero? Suo fratello si è buttato da un tetto!»

«Ebbene?».

John lo guardò scioccato.

E pensare che aveva sempre ritenuto _Sherlock_ un mostro privo di sentimenti umani...

«Lei crede l'abbia fatto per quanto detto dai giornali?»

«Per quale altro motivo, altrimenti?».

Il medico scrollò le spalle, ironico.

«Magari perché non aveva altra scelta. Stiamo parlando di Sherlock! Un uomo capace di smontare crudelmente pezzo per pezzo la vita di una giornalista, solo perché questa si era finta una fan! Crede davvero che gli importasse quello che i media dicevano di lui?».

Mycroft alzò le spalle.

«Anche la mente più geniale finisce per cedere a una forte pressione».

John avrebbe volentieri messo le mani addosso all'uomo seduto di fronte a lui.

La sua compostezza, la sua imperturbabilità nel parlare del fratello morto da poco più di una settimana...

«Come può starsene qui, senza fare nulla, mentre là fuori ogni persona pensa che suo fratello non fosse altro che un bugiardo?»

«Che dovrei fare? Convincere tutti che in realtà non è così? E come? Moriarty ha giocato bene la sua partita».

«Solo perché _lei_ gli ha fornito le carte vincenti! Sherlock aveva molte conoscenze. Persone a cui aveva risolto non pochi problemi. Le avvisi, le convinca a difendere la memoria di suo fratello!».

Mycroft sospirò.

Avrebbe potuto dirgli la verità in un attimo, togliendosi una gran bella seccatura.

Ma Sherlock era stato categorico.

Per niente al mondo John Watson avrebbe dovuto conoscere la verità sulla sua condizione o sulle motivazioni che l'avevano spinto a compiere un gesto simile.

«Sherlock ha chiesto che la vostra ultima telefonata venisse utilizzata come suo biglietto di addio. In quella telefonata confessava di aver inventato Moriarty, di averti mentito. Che posso fare io, contro un'affermazione simile, detta dalla sua stessa voce?».

John batté un pugno sul tavolo.

«Lei sa che non è così! Deve esserci una spiegazione per quello che ha detto e fatto, dannazione!».

Al silenzio di Mycroft, il medico si alzò.

«Bene. Se lei non vuole aiutarmi a scoprire cos'è successo a suo fratello, vorrà dire che farò da solo».

«Credi davvero che qualcuno ti darebbe ascolto? Dopo tutto quello detto dalla polizia, dai giornali? Sul serio?» chiese Mycroft, interessato.

«Devo tentare. E stia pur certo che non mi arrenderò facilmente».

[*]

«Sai? Ero sicura che non potessi essere morto» disse Irene Adler.

«Certo. Lo stato in cui ti ho trovato ne è la prova lampante» ghignò Sherlock.

«Ne ero certa perché sapevo che non ti piace lasciare mai niente in sospeso».

«Ho lasciato qualcosa in sospeso?» domandò il detective, fingendosi incuriosito.

«La cattura della banda di Jim. Anche se lui è morto, i suoi uomini sono ancora in libertà, l'hai detto tu stesso. Quindi...».

Sherlock scosse il capo, sorridendo.

«Dovrò stare attento a ciò che farò e dirò, in futuro. Almeno quando sarò in tua presenza. Non vorrei scoprissi troppo sul mio conto. Sempre che sia rimasto ancora qualcosa di segreto, su di me» disse, piegando il capo da un lato, amareggiato.

Irene gli si avvicinò.

«Qualcosa di segreto ancora c'è, in effetti»

«Sarebbe?»

«Il perché ti ostini a non voler cenare con me».


	3. Chapter 3

«Signore, c'è l'ispettore Lestrade nel suo ufficio. Chiede di poterla incontrare» disse Anthea, non appena Mycroft Holmes entrò nella sede governativa.

L'uomo aggrottò le sopracciglia.

Che poteva mai volere l'ispettore Lestrade da lui?

«Grazie mille, Anthea. Contatta Jenkiss. Credo che dovrò spostare l'appuntamento con lui alle 17.00».

La segretaria guardò sorpresa l'uomo.

«Ma signore, si tratta del Ministro della Difesa. Sono settimane che non fa che ripetere quanto importante sia il vostro incontro per il benessere della nazione».

Mycroft si avviò verso il suo ufficio.

«Sono cero che se la questione è così urgente, Philip potrà benissimo occuparsene finché non sarò arrivato».

Anthea annuì, contattando immediatamente i due uomini.

Come la sua assistente gli aveva detto, Lestrade era nell'ufficio ad attenderlo.

«Ispettore Lestrade, che sorpresa. Prego, si accomodi» gli disse Mycroft, stringendogli la mano e prendendo posto alla scrivania.

«Allora, mi dica. A che devo la visita?».

Lestrade sembrava molto nervoso.

«Ecco, ero venuto per scusarmi».

Mycroft lo fissò, senza riuscire a capire.

«Scusarsi?» ripeté.

«Sì, per lo spiacevole incidente accaduto con Sherlock. Insomma, dopo quanto suo fratello aveva fatto per Scotland Yard è imperdonabile il fatto di averlo creduto...».

Sospirò.

«La verità è che non c'è stato alcun incidente. A nessuno piacciono i "So - tutto - io", e giù a Scotland Yard le cose non sono diverse. Per di più, Sherlock aveva un modo di fare...».

Mycroft annuì, annoiato.

Era mai possibile che Sherlock riuscisse a infastidirlo anche "da morto"?

Certo, in quella situazione non lo faceva direttamente; ma era comunque coinvolto, in un modo o nell'altro.

«E quando i miei colleghi hanno intravisto la possibilità di "fargliela pagare" per le figure che faceva loro fare... Beh, si sono scatenati contro di lui. Era più facile credere che fosse un bugiardo, un rapitore… Persino un idiota, piuttosto che ammettere che era davvero migliore di noi tutti messi insieme».

Rimase in silenzio.

«Avrei dovuto fare di più per aiutarlo. Per questo sono qui a scusarmi con lei».

Mycroft si riscosse, ricordandosi improvvisamente del _favore_ chiestogli dal fratello al cimitero.

Congiunse le dita.

«Forse può ancora fare qualcosa, Lestrade...»

[*]

«Sei sicura di volermi aiutare a trovare gli uomini di Moriarty?» chiese Sherlock.

«Sicurissima. Potrebbe essere divertente» replicò Irene.

Sherlock scrollò le spalle.

«Sì, suppongo di sì».

Si guardò intorno.

«Credo che per prima cosa lascerò il tuo appartamento. Potresti aver bisogno di un luogo dove incontrare i tuoi "vecchi colleghi", e con me qui avresti parecchie cose da spiegare. Sarebbe _terribilmente imbarazzante_ _»_ _._

La Donna annuì.

«In che stato è ora l'appartamento di tuo fratello?»

«E' ancora inutilizzabile per buona parte. Tornerò al piano originale e mi sistemerò in un albergo sotto falso nome, sperando di non farmi riconoscere».

Irene scosse il capo.

«Non credi che desteresti qualche sospetto se ti presentassi _solo_ in un hotel? Puoi aver anche tagliato i capelli, esserti fatto crescere la barba e non avere più il tuo buffo cappello...»

« _Non era il mio cappello!_ » sibilò l'uomo stizzito.

«...Ma sei comunque apparso sui giornali e su Internet. Attireresti immediatamente l'attenzione» continuò lei, ignorandolo.

«E quindi che cosa proponi?»

«Verrò all'hotel con te. Una coppia dà meno nell'occhio di un uomo solo, in questa città».

Sherlock non rispose.

«Oh, avanti! Si tratterebbe di dividere la stanza solo finché non avrai finito di sistemare completamente l'appartamento di Mycroft. Non mi dirai che hai paura di me» ammiccò la donna.

Il detective sospirò, rassegnato.

«La tua idea _potrebbe_ essere buona, Irene»

«Oh, _potrebbe?_ _»_ ghignò lei.

Sherlock la fulminò con lo sguardo, ma si rifiutò di rispondere.

La Donna rise.

«Conosco un hotel dove nessuno si intromette negli affari altrui»

«Un vero toccasana per i _tuoi_ , di affari» replicò lui, innocente.

[*]

Irene e Sherlock entrarono nella maestosa hall di un hotel all'ombra del Louvre.

«Salve» disse Irene al direttore, in tono affabile.

«Buongiorno, signori. Desiderate?»

«Siamo appena arrivati a Parigi, e…».

Il direttore sorrise.

«Viaggio di nozze?».

Irene dovette trattenersi dallo scoppiare a ridere alla vista dell'espressione assunta dal detective al suo fianco.

«Una specie...» disse semplicemente.

«Allora sono certo vogliate...»

«Due singole».

Il direttore guardò confuso Sherlock, rivolgendo poi lo stesso sguardo anche ad Irene, in cerca di spiegazioni.

«Abbiamo litigato, durante il viaggio» rispose Sherlock con un sorrisetto.

L'altro uomo annuì, convinto dalla risposta del detective.

«Purtroppo le camere singole sono al completo, signore».

Irene prese Sherlock sotto braccio, sorridendogli divertita.

«Pare che dovremo riappacificarci, _tesoro_ ».

«Ne è sicuro?» continuò l'uomo, ignorandola.

«Purtroppo sì. Abbiamo ricevuto una prenotazione consistente per via di una convention, signore».

La notizia parve interessare Sherlock.

«Quante persone?».

Il direttore lo guardò, sospettoso.

«Sono un appassionato, e mi piacerebbe tantissimo potervi assistere. Se l'argomento fosse di mio interesse, è chiaro» mentì il detective.

«Una quarantina, forse meno. Ma purtroppo si tratta di una convention privata»

«Che peccato... Sarà per la prossima volta».

Sherlock si guardò intorno.

«Ascolti, potrei dare un'occhiata ai nomi dei partecipanti?» chiese, spiccio.

«Signore, c'è la privacy. Ed inoltre non vedo il motivo per cui...».

Irene si protese verso il direttore, gli occhi che mandavano scintille maliziose.

Conosceva diversi metodi per ottenere le informazioni che desiderava.

«Questo dovrebbe aiutare ad _aggirare_ il problema».

La Donna si voltò giusto in tempo per vedere Sherlock allungare un assegno da mille euro al direttore, il quale gli passò immediatamente il registro.

«Bene» disse il detective porgendoglielo nuovamente, dopo aver fotografato per precauzione la lista delle persone presenti alla convention.

«Chissà. Magari una di queste persone sarà così gentile da cedermi il suo posto» continuò allegramente, mettendo finalmente così a tacere la curiosità del direttore.

«Credo che una doppia sia perfetta».

Fece l'occhiolino all'altro uomo.

«Abbiamo appena fatto pace».


	4. Chapter 4

«Era proprio necessario tentare di sedurre quell'uomo?» sibilò Sherlock, non appena lui e La Donna furono nella camera.

«Senti chi parla! Hai appena speso mille euro _per vedere un registro presenze_!»

«Non li ho spesi io. L'assegno riportava il nome di Mycroft».

Irene lo fissò con gli occhi sgranati.

«E come pensi di giustificarli?»

«Non ne ho bisogno. Ricordi? Mycroft mi deve parecchi favori, dopo quello che mi ha fatto. Uno di questi include il dover pagare ogni spesa che io riterrò necessaria. Almeno finché sarò morto».

La Donna scoppiò a ridere.

«Sei una sorpresa continua. Mi chiedo perché tu ed io non ci siamo alleati sin da subito»

«Hmm... Sai? Credo che l'essere stato narcotizzato da te _potrebbe_ essere stata la causa» disse lui, fingendosi pensieroso.

Irene scosse il capo.

«Come vuoi. Credo che ti troverai abbastanza bene, sul divanetto. Sempre ovviamente che tu non voglia dividere il letto con me» propose nuovamente.

«Il divanetto andrà benissimo, se dovessi sentire il bisogno di dormire. Ad ogni modo, non succederà. Non è mia abitudine dormire durante un caso. Mangiare, dormire... tutte perdite di tempo inutili».

Irene ghignò.

«Questo spiega diverse cose»

«Ad esempio?»

«Il tuo aspetto. Da quello che ho saputo, ultimamente sei stato super impegnato con ogni tipo di caso. E poi, il tuo continuo rifiutarti di cenare con me, durante il periodo in cui "ci davamo battaglia"».

Sherlock ghignò a suo volta.

«Oh, no. Allora mi divertivo semplicemente ad ignorare le tue richieste».

[*]

«Come ha ottenuto queste registrazioni?» domandò Lestrade, scioccato.

Lo sapeva!

Sapeva che Sherlock non era un bugiardo!

«La vecchia padrona di casa di Sherlock - la signora Hudson - ha trovato la microcamera mentre svuotava la libreria dagli effetti personali di mio fratello» mentì Mycroft.

Lestrade annuì.

«Beh, questo spiega senza ombra di dubbio per quale motivo Moriarty sia stato dichiarato innocente».

L'ispettore fissò pensieroso la microcamera che teneva fra le dita.

«Mi chiedo se questo basterà a far capire a tutti quanto si siano sbagliati sul conto di suo fratello».

Mycroft congiunse le dita.

«Non dovrebbe?» chiese poi, stupito.

«Potrebbero dire che non è altro che una recita. Che in realtà Sherlock _sapeva_ della presenza della microcamera; perfino che sia stato lui stesso ad installarla. Potrebbero _decidere_ che quello che la registrazione mostra, in realtà, non è altro che un piano ben orchestrato tra Moriarty e Sherlock. Un teatrino».

Mycroft si grattò il mento, pensieroso.

«Beh, tentar non nuoce» disse infine.

Lestrade annuì.

[*]

«Devo riuscire ad infiltrarmi a questa "convention". A tutti i costi».

«Credi sia un incontro tra gli uomini di Jim?»

«Ne sono certo. Guarda tu stessa».

Le mostrò la foto scattata poco prima con il cellulare al registro dell'hotel.

«Ho riconosciuto almeno sei tra i criminali più pericolosi d'Inghilterra. Primo fra tutti Sebastian Moran».

Irene Adler lesse rapidamente i nomi fotografati.

«Sì, sono sicuramente uomini dell'organizzazione di Jim».

Gli restituì il cellulare.

«Quindi? Come pensi di infiltrarti all'incontro?»

«Non lo so ancora».

«Potrei... _convincere_ uno di loro a rivelarmi quanto avvenuto durante l'incontro. Non dovrei fare molta fatica a scoprire i loro scopi. E non sarà difficile spiegare il mio "non essere morta". L'ho già fatto in passato, lo sanno bene».

«Non sono certo sia una buona idea» disse Sherlock, raggomitolandosi sul divanetto.

«Potrebbero insospettirsi e scoprire che stai facendo il doppio gioco»

«E noi potremmo non avere un'altra occasione. So cavarmela, non dimenticarlo. Ho battuto persino te».

«Oh, lo ricordo bene» ribatté lui, freddamente.

Irene sorrise melliflua.

«Cerca almeno di non farti uccidere» sbottò alla fine Sherlock.

«Sai? Non riesco a capire se queste tue preoccupazioni siano da considerarsi una dichiarazione o meno...»

«Tu vuoi che lo siano?».

La Donna lo guardò interessata.

«Cambierebbe qualcosa se rispondessi, Sherlock?»

«Hmm... no».

Irene sospirò rassegnata.

«Tanto valeva provare, no?».

Il detective ghignò.

«Sei proprio sicuro di non voler dividere il letto?»

«Assolutamente».

Gli occhi della donna brillarono.

«Prima o poi riuscirò a convincerti»

«L'autoconvinzione è la base di un'azione ben riuscita. Continua a ripetertelo, Irene. Potrebbe anche avverarsi».

«E' una promessa, la tua?»

«Affatto. Mi stavo di nuovo divertendo a prendermi gioco di te».

Irene lo fulminò con lo sguardo, uscendo.


	5. Chapter 5

John Watson si schiarì la voce, cercando di continuare il racconto.

«Era... Era solo una persona... _particolare_. La sua vita lo era, il suo modo di viverla... Bisognava solo capirlo. Capirlo ed _accettarlo_ per com'era. Un genio e una delle migliori persone che potessero esistere. Più o meno» aggiunse, cercando di tornare a sorridere.

L'ultima affermazione suscitò un sorriso da parte della sua interlocutrice.

Preso dallo sconforto e dalla voglia di fare qualcosa, John aveva accettato di rilasciare un'intervista sull'amico morto ormai dieci giorni prima.

Sapeva, certo, che i media avevano giocato un ruolo fondamentale in quanto accaduto; ma era l'unica soluzione per far capire chi era il vero Sherlock Holmes.

«Sembra che lei lo conoscesse davvero bene» disse la giornalista.

Si chiamava Mary Morstan e lavorava per il Daily Mail.

John era rimasto sorpreso quando, uscendo di casa, aveva trovato quella donna ad aspettarlo, con la proposta di rilasciare un'intervista sul vero volto del detective.

Forse era stato proprio il suo non aver definito Sherlock un bugiardo e un impostore ad aver spinto John a darle retta.

«E' così, infatti».

«Ma da quanto ne so, ha convissuto solo diciotto mesi con lui. Crede sia un tempo sufficiente perché lei possa dire di conoscerlo?»

«I mesi, con Sherlock, erano come anni. I più belli che io abbia mai vissuto. Fondamentalmente aveva poche abitudini fisse, precise. Conosciute quelle, conosciuto il suo carattere, la sua indole...».

La giornalista annuì, spostandosi un ricciolo bruno dietro all'orecchio.

«Quindi lei non crede a quanto scritto dai miei colleghi del Daily Mail sul suicidio del suo amico?»

«Affatto. Io _so_ che Sherlock non si è suicidato _volontariamente_. Così come _so_ che era un genio».

«Come può dirlo con tanta sicurezza?»

«Ascolti. La prima volta che ci incontrammo mi raccontò _minuto per minuto_ la mia vita»

«Ma durante la vostra ultima telefonata, il suo amico affermò di aver fatto delle ricerche su di lei».

John represse una risata nervosa.

«Giusto. Ora io le chiedo: come pensa avesse potuto farlo? Su che basi? Ci presentarono quel giorno stesso. Prima di allora io non avevo mai sentito parlare di Sherlock Holmes e sono certo che per lui fosse lo stesso. Ero tornato da appena due settimane dall'Afghanistan, e passavo le mie giornate dalla mia terapista o nel mio appartamento. Sherlock mi disse tutta la mia vita, senza neppure avere avuto occasione di cercarmi su Google. Ora lei sa dirmi come avrebbe potuto fare ricerche in circostanze simili? Accettiamo ogni giorno persone che si dimostrano degli autentici geni, siano essi bambini o anziani. Perché Sherlock non avrebbe potuto essere uno di loro?».

Si appoggiò con i gomiti sulle ginocchia.

«Senta. Potrei farle i nomi di persone che sono state testimoni, per non dire _vittime_ , della genialità di Sherlock. Poteva aver fatto ricerche su _tutti_ loro? Le pare credibile? Io la sfido, ora, a cercare il nome di uno qualsiasi degli abitanti di Londra. Se anche dovesse scoprire qualcosa, magari grazie ai social network, potrebbe affermare con certezza di conoscere _tutto_ di lui? Direbbe che è un alcolista, o un bravo padre di famiglia, senza che lui l'abbia rivelato per primo?».

La donna non rispose, ma prese rapidamente appunti di tutto quello detto dal medico.

«Mi ha convinto, dottor Watson. E' indubbio che lei abbia sollevato parecchi interrogativi...».

Sorrise.

«Penso che questa storia meriti più attenzioni. Lei mi trovi alcune di queste... _vittime._ E io le prometto, dottor Watson, che farò tutto il possibile perché venga fatta luce una volta per tutte su chi fosse _realmente_ il suo amico».

[*]

Quando Irene Adler rientrò nella camera d'albergo che divideva con Sherlock Holmes, lo trovò vicino alla finestra.

Lo osservò giocherellare con il cellulare, lo sguardo perso fuori dalla finestra.

«Perché non gli mandi un SMS?» domandò.

Il detective si voltò, confuso.

«Come?»

«Perché non gli scrivi?» ripeté la donna.

«A chi?»

«Oh, non fingere di non saperlo, Sherlock».

L'uomo tornò a guardare fuori dalla finestra.

«Dovrei essere morto. Se gli mandassi un SMS ora mi tradirei, e lo metterei in pericolo. Metterei tutti in pericolo».

Scosse il capo.

«Non posso rivelarmi. Non ancora».

La Donna si sedette sul letto, togliendosi le scarpe a tacco alto.

«Pensi di tornare?» gli chiese.

«Appena mi sarà possibile. Ma prima devo far sì che ogni piccola parte dell'organizzazione di James Moriarty sia sparita dalla circolazione. In un modo o nell'altro».

Mise il cellulare nella tasca.

«Ebbene? Scoperto qualcosa dai tuoi ex - colleghi?».

Straordinaria la sua capacità di cambiare discorso da un momento all'altro, si ritrovò a pensare Irene.

«Sì. Che sono incredibilmente stupidi. Non hanno messo in dubbio neppure per un istante che io potessi essermela cavata senza l'aiuto di qualcuno».

Sherlock ghignò.

«Spero comprenderai che la loro stupidità non era mai stata messa in dubbio».

Irene rise.

«Giusto. Sono riuscita ad avvicinare Adam Bones»

«Il contrabbandiere?».

La Donna annuì.

«Proprio lui. Era il più... _disponibile_ a dirmi quello che volevo sapere. Non c'è stato neppure bisogno che io mi affaticassi troppo a…».

Sherlock guardò ostinato la porta, le labbra serrate.

«Ma suppongo che io possa omettere questa parte, vero?»

«Esattamente».

«Beh, quanto successo a Jim non ha fatto altro che farli infuriare ancora di più. La tua morte non li ha placati, anzi. Ritengono che le tue... _colpe_ debbano ricadere sui tuoi amici».

Sherlock imprecò.

«Dannazione. Speravo, con il mio gesto, di aver impedito proprio questo genere di complicazioni. E invece…».

Imprecò nuovamente.

Si sedette sul divanetto, raccogliendo le ginocchia al petto.

Irene lo fissò seria.

«Che si fa, ora?».


	6. Chapter 6

John Watson posò il cellulare, soddisfatto.

Aveva parlato con la signora Hudson, Lestrade, l'ispettore Dimmock - che si era occupato delle indagini durante il caso che lui aveva ribattezzato: "Il banchiere cieco" - e ora con Henry, ancora loro grato per averlo aiutato con l'inquietante e misteriosa storia del mastino.

Era riuscito a convincerli ad aiutarlo nell'epica - perché era unicamente quello il termine che avrebbe usato - impresa di riabilitare il nome di Sherlock Holmes agli occhi della gente.

Avevano tutti accettato di buon grado di parlare con Mary Morstan, desiderosi di rendersi utili, esprimendo le loro opinioni e "narrando" i loro incontri e i successivi rapporti con Sherlock.

Il cellulare mandò un trillo, ma non appena John lesse il nome di chi lo stesse cercando, finse di non aver udito nulla.

Non voleva neppure sentire quello che Mycroft Holmes aveva da dirgli.

Il medico spense il cellulare, sedendosi in poltrona con il suo notebook.

Ma non fece neppure in tempo ad accenderlo, che il campanello del suo nuovo appartamento lo avvisò dell'arrivo di una visita.

Posò il portatile sul tavolinetto, andando ad aprire e trovandosi di fronte a due uomini in giacca e cravatta.

«Dottor John Watson?»

«Sì, sono io»

«Deve seguirci»

[*]

Sdraiato nell'appartamento messogli a disposizione da suo fratello Mycroft ormai un mese e mezzo prima, Sherlock fissava ostinato il soffitto sopra il suo letto.

Erano ore che non faceva altro che pensare.

Sul momento l'idea di morire gli era parsa buona.

Terribile, certo.

Ma buona.

Invece ora...

Si passò una mano sugli occhi stanchi.

Poi con uno scatto si alzò, infilandosi la giacca del completo.

Forse una passeggiata lungo la Senna l'avrebbe aiutato a schiarirsi le idee.

[*]

Irene Adler si sdraiò sul divanetto, sbadigliando pigramente.

Gettò un'occhiata fugace al suo appartamento.

Dopo la visita di uno dei suoi _amici_ , era rimasto insolitamente in disordine.

Ghignò.

Avrebbe punito quell'omuncolo nel successivo incontro.

Il suo sguardo si posò quasi casualmente sul cellulare, abbandonato sul tavolo della cucina.

Sospirò.

Le cose non stavano andando come avrebbero dovuto.

Lei e Sherlock, grazie alle informazioni ricevute da uno dei partecipanti alla "convention" di qualche tempo prima, avevano messo a punto un buon piano d'attacco; una buona strategia.

Impossibile arrestare tutti i presenti in una sola volta.

Probabilmente non erano che una _minuscola_ parte della banda che un tempo, nemmeno troppo lontano, era capitanata da James "Jim" Moriarty.

Se li avessero catturati tutti insieme, non ci sarebbe voluto di certo un genio per ricollegare il suo improvviso "ritorno dalla morte" con quanto accaduto.

Così avevano deciso di aspettare.

Occasione dopo occasione, erano riusciti comunque a consegnare alla giustizia britannica la bellezza di sedici persone.

Ma questo non aveva fatto altro che rendere ancora più sospettosi gli altri, più attenti a non commettere alcun tipo di errore.

Ormai erano giorni che Sherlock si trovava a un punto morto.

Cosa che di certo non migliorava il suo umore.

Irene decise di fargli una visita.

Magari prendersi gioco di lei l'avrebbe distratto.

Rise al suo stesso pensiero.

La Dominatrice che accettava di sua spontanea volontà che qualcuno si prendesse gioco di lei.

La personalità del detective era dunque davvero più forte della sua?

"Domanda retorica, mia cara" si disse.

In pochi minuti era fuori.


	7. Chapter 7

John Watson non aveva mai apprezzato particolarmente i metodi di Mycroft Holmes.

Li aveva trovati eccessivi ed estremamente insopportabili sin dalla prima volta che si era ritrovato ad esserne vittima.

Lo ricordava ancora benissimo.

Mycroft aveva fatto in modo che ogni telefono di Londra si mettesse a squillare quando lui ci passava davanti, e aveva continuato così finché non si era deciso a rispondere.

Aveva messo in mostra la sua capacità di controllare ogni singola cosa, come avrebbe fatto un bambino desideroso di mostrare quanto terrorizzate fossero le formiche mentre venivano bruciate dalla sua lente.

E tutto questo per cosa?

Per offrirgli del denaro in cambio di informazioni dettagliate e costanti su Sherlock.

Mycroft poteva dire quello che più gli pareva, ma _quello_ non era il comportamento di chi si preoccupa per qualcuno.

Era piuttosto il comportamento di chi vuole _controllare_ qualcuno, tenerlo a bada, come si farebbe con un animale eccessivamente selvaggio.

«John, eccoti qui»

«Non lavoro per lei, e gradirei non essere prelevato dal mio appartamento, per suo capriccio, ogni volta che crede di avere qualcosa che possa anche solo...».

«Ho saputo che stai raggruppando persone disposte a raccontare la verità sulla genialità di Sherlock» lo interruppe l'altro, sedendosi di fronte al medico e congiungendo le dita.

«Infatti. Da qualche parte dovevo pur cominciare, no? E dovendo fare tutto da solo, ho preferito agire a modo mio».

Mycroft annuì.

«Proprio di questo volevo parlarti. Il Primo Ministro e Harry sono ben disposti a dare il loro contributo. Ho pensato che, in fondo, sarebbe stato indegno da parte mia non fare nulla. D'altronde, quanto successo a Sherlock è in parte colpa mia».

John pensò che la colpa fosse _solo_ sua, ma stette ben attento a non dirlo ad alta voce, preferendo sfruttare quell'improvviso gesto di umanità di Mycroft Holmes.

Si schiarì invece la voce.

«Grazie» disse, poco convinto.

[*]

Irene Adler si avvicinò all'uomo fermo sul ponte sotto cui scorreva imperturbabile la Senna.

«Mi avevano detto che avevi ripreso a fumare, ma non mi sarei mai aspettata di vederti mentre lo facevi».

Sherlock rilasciò il fumo con controllata lentezza, godendo dell'effetto calmante della nicotina.

«Stavo venendo da te».

«Sul serio?»

«Sì»

«Hai buone nuove?».

La Donna scosse il capo.

«Nessuna, purtroppo. Tu?»

«Niente».

Irene guardò l'orizzonte.

«Visto che ci siamo incontrati a metà strada, che ne dici di una cena veloce?».

Sherlock rise.

«Ancora con questa storia? Comincio a credere che tu sia fissata con le cene».

Irene ghignò.

«Sei sempre gentile e pieno di tatto, eh?»

«Mi stupisco che te ne sorprenda ancora».

Il detective gettò il mozzicone nella Senna, avviandosi con la donna.

«Ti confesso che se dovessimo cenare ogni volta che lo proponi, non riusciremo neppure ad alzarci da letto. Suppongo, per non dire _che sono certo_ , che avremmo la più grossa indigestione della storia del genere umano».

La guardò divertito.

«Credo che inoltre il nostro peso ne risentirebbe parecchio».

La Donna ammiccò.

«Non mi preoccuperei per quello. Conosco diversi metodi per "smaltire" calorie divertendosi».

Sherlock non la guardò, facendola ridere.

«Gli occhi mi ingannano di certo. Il grande Sherlock Holmes è forse arrossito?»

«Assolutamente».

Irene continuò a ridere.

«E' così, invece!».

Sherlock la fulminò con lo sguardo.

«Piuttosto, come mai fuori a quest'ora? Non hai uno dei tuoi amichetti che brama per essere umiliato?».

Fu il turno di Irene di scoccargli un'occhiataccia.

«Stavo venendo da te, come ti ho detto. Ed è appena andato via, se la cosa può interessarti»

«Dovrebbe?»

«Non lo so, dimmelo tu».

[*]

«Sono colpita, non credevo saresti riuscito a convincere tante persone a mettersi in gioco per riabilitare la memoria di Sherlock Holmes» disse Mary Morstan ammirata, posando il menu del ristorante in cui lei e John stavano cenando.

«Sono pronto a fornirti altre centinaia di testimonianze, se dovesse servire».

La giornalista sorrise.

«Sono certa che quanto raccolto basterà per dare il via a dubbi e a domande. Ti consiglierei vivamente di comprare il "Daily Mail" domani mattina. Troverai sicuramente interessante l'articolo in prima pagina, intitolato: " _Il vero volto di Sherlock Holmes: Il genio attraverso gli occhi di chi l'ha conosciuto_ "».

John sorrise.

«Non sai davvero quanto questo conti per me, Mary. Ti sono grato per avermi appoggiato, per avermi ascoltato».

Mary Morstan posò la mano su quella dell'uomo.

«Non potevo fare altrimenti. Ho letto assiduamente il tuo blog, posto dopo post. Mi sono fatta un'idea ben precisa di chi fosse Sherlock Holmes, e non ho mai, neppure per un secondo, creduto che fosse un impostore. Ma al Daily...».

John annuì comprensivo.

«Ma sono sicura che non potranno ignorare ancora le mie obiezioni! Insomma, ho le testimonianze di persone altolocate, tra le altre! Dovrà pur significare qualcosa, no?».

Sorrise all'uomo.

«Ce la faremo, me lo sento».


	8. Chapter 8

Irene si maledì per lo stato in cui riversava il suo appartamento.

Quel piccolo idiota gliel'avrebbe pagata cara.

«Quindi, _questo_ è l'aspetto che il tuo appartamento assume dopo ogni visita» rise Sherlock.

«No. Solitamente prima che se ne vadano li faccio sistemare ogni cosa secondo i miei capricci»

«E loro lo fanno».

L'uomo rise di nuovo.

«Devo ammetterlo. La tua capacità di sceglierti amici tra i migliori rappresentanti della categoria "Senza spina dorsale" mi ha sempre affascinato, Irene» disse, appoggiandosi allo stipite della porta.

«Ma suppongo che ognuno abbia gli amici che si merita, no?» continuò, perfidamente.

La Donna gli scocciò un'occhiataccia.

«Il non aver niente da fare ti rende insopportabile, vedo».

Il detective scrollò le spalle.

«Chi dice che non sia tu a rendermi così?»

«Io, o il fatto che abbia questo tipo di amici?».

Sherlock non rispose, indispettito.

[*]

«Allora domani potrò leggere il tuo articolo?» chiese John, decisamente più sollevato.

Era entusiasta di quanto era riuscito a fare in appena un mese e mezzo "di lavoro".

«Puoi starne certo. Devo solo sistemare gli ultimi dettagli, ed entro la mezzanotte di stasera sarà già in stampa».

Il medico annuì.

«Ci pensi? Se riusciremo a convincere tutti, se riusciremo a far aprire loro gli occhi...».

Mary sorrise radiosa.

«Direi che dovremmo brindare alla buona riuscita dei nostri sforzi» disse, alzando il bicchiere.

John la imitò.

«Alla memoria di Sherlock Holmes» disse, la voce che gli tremava.

Per un attimo gli occhi della donna si velarono.

«A Sherlock Holmes. Che possa essere fiero di quanto stai facendo. Ovunque egli sia».

[*]

«Ora che ci penso, io e te non abbiamo mai neppure _provato_ a giocare secondo le mie regole, da quando sei arrivato qui a Parigi».

«E di certo non cominceremo adesso» disse il detective placidamente.

«Non sono uno dei tuoi giocattoli, ricordi?» continuò, sorseggiando tranquillo il liquore dal suo bicchiere.

La Donna lo osservò un po'.

«No, non lo sei. Ma non so dirti se questo mi faccia piacere o meno».

Sherlock la fissò di rimando.

Sorrise, tornando a posare gli occhi chiari sul bicchiere con cui stava giocherellando.

«Non ricordavo che le tue pupille si dilatassero così, in mia presenza».

Irene sorrise maliziosa.

«Dimenticato o _rimosso_ , Sherlock?» si informò, interessata.

«Purtroppo... Dimenticato. Non sono riuscito a rimuove alcunché di ciò che ti riguarda»

«Ci hai mai provato veramente?».

Sherlock ghignò.

«Magari non con tutto me stesso. Chissà, potrei non voler rimuovere niente che possa ricordarmi te. Neppure i lati negativi».

Tornò a guardarla, gli occhi che brillavano.

«Anche perché ammettiamolo. Se volessi rimuovere i lati negativi non rimarrebbe molto, vero?» disse, riacquistando la consueta ironia tagliente.

«Continua così e puoi dimenticarti il tuo "avanzamento d livello"» lo minacciò lei, poco convinta dalla sua stessa affermazione.

«Oh. Mi chiedo come farò, dopo» replicò lui, ironico.

«Ad ogni modo, come mai venivi da me, se non avevi notizie da darmi?».

La Donna scrollò le spalle, noncurante.

«Volevo vederti. Parlare un po'...»

«Non amo parlare».

Irene rise.

«Già, lo so»

«Allora perché mai dici di voler parlare?» chiese lui.

«Per lo stesso motivo per cui ti chiedo di cenare con me, pur non avendo fame».

Sherlock si sedette vicino a lei.

«Parola mia, più ho a che fare con te, più ti trovo incomprensibile».

«Non hai idea di cosa io voglia, Sherlock?» domandò la donna, maliziosa.

Il detective si esibì in un ghigno divertito.

«Oh, no. So _esattamente_ cosa vuoi. No, trovo incomprensibile la tua reticenza nel chiederlo e basta».

Irene lo fissò.

«Che risponderesti, se lo facessi?».

Sherlock la fissò di rimando, sorridendo sfacciato.

«Provaci e staremo a vedere».


	9. Chapter 9

Il detective afferrò il cellulare, leggendo rapidamente il messaggio del fratello.

 _Ti invio una cosa. Sono certo che ti piacerà. M._

Sherlock dovette ammettere di essere incuriosito da quanto Mycroft voleva inviargli.

«Allora, hai dormito davvero così scomodo nel mio letto, come credevi?».

L'uomo distolse per un breve istante gli occhi dal cellulare, rivolgendo alla Donna uno sguardo divertito.

«Lo saprei, se vi avessi _dormito_ » disse placidamente.

Irene Adler si lasciò sfuggire un ghigno divertito.

«Comincio a chiedermi se tu sia davvero così _innocente_ come credeva Jim».

Il detective rise.

«A quanto pare il tuo _caro Jim_ amava parlare di me»

«Lo faceva continuamente. Ti _adorava_ _»_ _._

Sherlock finse di impensierirsi.

«Hmm... Sarà per questo che voleva tanto distruggermi?».

Scrollò le spalle, tornando a concentrarsi sul suo cellulare.

La linea del download aveva già raggiunto il 70%.

«Ad ogni modo, il problema di Moriarty era che credeva troppo in sé stesso e nelle sue capacità. Pensava di essere infallibile».

Incapace di trattenersi, Irene scoppiò a ridere.

«Stiamo parlando di James Moriarty, vero?».

Sherlock si morse la lingua per non ribattere.

«Eravamo simili, per certi versi. E' _ovvio_ che la descrizione che ti ho appena fornito possa avere _qualcosa_ in comune con me» disse, pacato.

«Ovviamente. Come ho fatto a non pensarci?».

Gli si avvicinò, guardando anch'ella il cellulare.

«Notizie?»

«Mycroft mi ha scritto un SMS in cui mi diceva che mi avrebbe spedito qualcosa che mi avrebbe fatto piacere».

«Qualcosa che ti avrebbe fatto piacere?» ripeté Irene, confusa.

«Già».

Il download raggiunse il 100%, e comparve un'immagine.

«Di che si tratta?» s'informò la donna.

«E' un articolo del "Daily Mail" di stamane. A quanto pare gli articoli su di me continuano. Non sanno cos'è il rispetto per i morti?».

«Aspetta, non sembra un articolo diffamatore» disse Irene, scorrendo rapidamente il testo.

«Sembra piuttosto essere stato scritto in tua difesa» continuò.

«Dev'essere opera di John» borbottò il detective.

Di nuovo una fastidiosa punta di rimpianto al petto.

« _"Quando lo conobbi era un ragazzetto poco più che ventenne. Ricordo che rimasi immediatamente colpito dall'intelligenza che lo caratterizzava. Mi stupii l'apprendere che aveva finito l'università da soli tre anni_ ". Non avevo idea che conoscessi l'ispettore Lestrade da così tanto».

Il detective la ignorò, troppo impegnato a leggere i nomi di chi aveva parlato in sua difesa.

«Avrei dovuto immaginarlo. Mycroft non è nella lista. Ovviamente quando si tratta di parlar bene di qualcuno...»

«Non c'è nemmeno il nome di quella donna... Molly».

«Suppongo non abbia voluto rischiare di tradirmi».

La Donna studiò Sherlock.

«John Watson ha fatto un buon lavoro, no? Almeno sapranno tutti la verità sul conto del tuo genio».

«Avrei preferito che avesse creduto a quanto detto in quella telefonata. Sarebbe stato più al sicuro. Ora ogni persona che si è mobilitata per difendermi è in pericolo. Gli uomini di Moriarty non aspettano altro che vendicarsi, l'hai detto tu stessa».

[*]

John ripose con cura il giornale nel cassetto della scrivania dove teneva le cose che più gli erano care.

Il cellulare trillò.

Mary.

«Ho appena finito di leggere il tuo articolo, Mary. E' straordinario! Ora nessuno potrà più dire che Sherlock era un bugiardo. Davvero non so come ringraziarti per...»

«John, aspetta. Il mio capo redattore mi ha detto che non ammetterà un altro articolo "spazzatura" come quello pubblicato stamane».

« _Articolo spazzatura?!_ Ma di che...»

«Sono l'unica che ti crede, John. Almeno, qui al giornale».

«Beh, ma al di fuori della redazione...»

«Purtroppo anche i lettori abituali si sono schierati contro di noi. A nessuno piace ammettere di avere torto».

John si ritrovò a passare dalla soddisfazione più grande allo sconforto più nero.

«Quindi non ha funzionato» mormorò.

Non era servito a niente...

«Ho per caso detto questo? Nonostante la redazione e i nostri lettori abituali abbiano rifiutato l'idea, tutti gli altri hanno ammesso che la faccenda merita una nuova rilettura. E io sono ben propensa a soddisfare questa loro richiesta».

«Ma non rischierai il posto, così facendo?»

«Se devo lavorare per un uomo che non crede a niente di ciò che non può vedere o toccare, preferisco di gran lunga perdere il posto».

John annuì.

«Troverò altre persone, Mary. Convincerò Lestrade ad indagare a fondo. Dimmi di che prove hanno bisogno gli scettici e gliele fornirò su un piatto d'argento».

Parlando, l'uomo aveva afferrato convulsamente lo schienale della sedia.

La gente a volte era davvero stupida.

Ma ci avrebbe pensato lui a farla ricredere.


	10. Chapter 10

L'articolo di Mary Morstan causò per mesi un effetto domino.

Ogni giorno compariva un nuovo articolo mirato a distruggere la credibilità di chi si era prestato alle domande della giornalista.

Gli unici che non venivano mai menzionati, ovviamente, erano i membri del governo.

Gli artefici di quegli articoli diffamatori non erano poi così stupidi.

Sherlock gettò il giornale, stizzito.

Sapeva che sarebbe andata a finire così.

Come altro poteva evolversi quella faccenda, in fondo?

John era considerato come un folle visionario, ancora distrutto dalla perdita del suo _ambiguo amico._

La signora Hudson additata da tutti come una povera vecchietta credulona, che aveva accolto in casa sua un criminale che aveva rapito due bambini e che aveva attentato alla loro vita solo per farsi pubblicità, per far credere a tutti di essere un genio.

E Lestrade?

Sollevato a tempo indeterminato dal suo incarico di Ispettore Capo perché " _Aveva perso di vista gli obiettivi e i compiti di Scotland Yard_ "...

Doveva trovare il modo di sgominare una volta per tutte la banda di Moriarty.

Al diavolo la cautela, il non voler mettere in allarme i vari criminali che ne facevano parte.

Era giunto il momento di giocare a carte scoperte.

[*]

Lestrade entrò nell'ufficio di Mycroft Holmes.

«Mi hanno detto che mi aveva fatto cercare» disse, sedendosi.

«E' così, infatti. Ho saputo che l'iniziativa del dottor Watson non ha avuto completamente successo».

«Sì, purtroppo è stato un tentativo non andato esattamente a buon fine».

Mycroft Holmes estrasse dal primo cassetto della sua scrivania un pesante fascicolo.

L'aver scoperto quello che la gente pensava dei suoi amici aveva fatto infuriare non poco Sherlock, e Mycroft aveva davvero dovuto faticare per convincere il fratello a non compiere gesti malsani e ad attenersi a sfruttare solamente le occasioni, per catturare gli uomini di James Moriarty.

«Qui ci sono i nomi di ventiquattro uomini di Moriarty, con indicate le carceri in cui trovarli. Magari questo potrà convincere i media».

Lestrade prese il fascicolo.

«Non è più di mia competenza. Sono stato sospeso a tempo indeterminato. Forse dovrebbe consegnare questa documentazione all'ispettore che ha preso il mio posto. Mi hanno assicurato che...».

«Ho bisogno di consegnare questo fascicolo a qualcuno di fidato, e lei mi sembra la persona più adatta».

Porse la mano a Lestrade.

«Non credo ci sia altro da aggiungere. E' stato davvero un piacere rivederla».

[*]

John osservò basito i documenti davanti a lui.

«E Mycroft Holmes li ha consegnati a te? Non gli hai chiesto come ne sia entrato in possesso o chi...».

Lestrade scosse il capo.

«Mi ha praticamente cacciato dal suo ufficio. Ma non è tutto. Mesi fa, quando andai a porgere le mie scuse per quanto Scotland Yard aveva fatto a Sherlock, mi consegnò una registrazione video dove Sherlock e Moriarty parlavano di quanto accaduto in tribunale. Temevo non sarebbe stata tenuta in considerazione dai media, così la chiusi in un cassetto della mia scrivania. Ma ora, con questo fascicolo a comprovare la veridicità di quel video...».

John Watson annuì, poco convinto.

«Qualcosa mi dice che questa faccenda, in realtà, è più grande di quanto io e te riusciamo a comprendere. Dove ha preso Mycroft quella registrazione?»

«Mi disse che la signora Hudson aveva trovato la telecamera mentre svuotava la libreria dagli effetti personali di Sherlock».

John lo guardò incredulo.

«E' impossibile. Fu lo stesso Sherlock a rimuoverla. E sono certo che fosse l'unica, dato che controllò l'appartamento attentamente, in cerca di altre. E poi, non ebbe certo il tempo di nasconderla nuovamente. Di lì a pochi minuti arrivaste ad arrestarlo. Sono stato con lui per tutto il tempo, posso assicurarti che aveva con sé la telecamera quando fuggimmo».

Lestrade scosse il capo.

«Hai detto che a un certo punto tu e Sherlock vi siete separati»

«Sì, certo».

«Non potrebbe essere andato da Mycroft e avergliela consegnato lui stesso, in un tentativo di dimostrare la sua innocenza e di scagionarsi dalle accuse?»

«Ma allora perché dirti che l'aveva trovata la signora Hudson?».

Il medico si alzò in piedi, pensieroso.

«Presto o tardi dovrò fare due chiacchiere con Mycroft».


	11. Chapter 11

Mycroft Holmes bussò alla porta dell'appartamento all'ombra della torre Eiffel che aveva messo a disposizione di Sherlock.

Si chiese distrattamente per quale motivo il fratello avesse richiesto un appartamento proprio in quella zona della città.

Di giorno era molto affollata e la sera, con le luci della torre e della città stessa...

Non era esattamente il posto più riparato al mondo.

Bussò nuovamente, sperando che il fratello aprisse.

Non era riuscito a contattarlo in alcun modo.

Nemmeno con gli SMS, che Sherlock tanto adorava.

La cosa non gli piaceva.

Non aveva modo di controllarlo, finché si fingeva morto.

Quindi non aveva la benché minima idea di cosa il fratello facesse ogni giorno, di come riuscisse a ottenere le informazioni che gli servivano per catturare gli uomini di Moriarty senza esporsi, senza farsi vedere.

Suonò il campanello, in attesa.

Non avrebbe desistito, a costo di far saltare il circuito elettrico dell'intero quartiere.

[*]

Una scampanellata lunga ed imperiosa fece svegliare l'uomo.

Gettò una rapidissima occhiata all'orologio.

Le 10.40.

Non era da lui dormire tanto, la mattina.

In realtà non dormiva _mai_ un granché.

Si stropicciò gli occhi con la mano, domandandosi per alcuni istanti se non fosse stato tutto frutto della sua mente, ancora legata al sonno che stava lentamente svanendo.

Il campanello venne sostituito da un bussare altrettanto insistente.

No.

Non era decisamente un sogno.

Sbadigliò.

Le persone che conoscevano il suo attuale domicilio - per non parlare poi della sua reale condizione - erano davvero poche.

E solamente una si sarebbe potuta comportare in una maniera tanto abominevole.

Si alzò, lasciando che la donna prendesse il suo posto.

Poi uscì dalla stanza, avendo buona cura di chiudere ben bene la porta dietro di sé.

Qualcosa, infatti, gli diceva che era meglio che il fratello non sapesse della presenza di Irene Adler nella sua abitazione.

Soprattutto perché la donna avrebbe dovuto essere stata decapitata quasi un anno prima, a Karachi...

[*]

La porta si aprì, con estrema soddisfazione da parte di Mycroft.

Cominciava ad essere stanco di suonare al campanello e di bussare a vuoto.

Il suo sguardo indagatore registrò rapidamente gli occhi insolitamente stanchi e l'aria assonnata, nonostante l'ora, di Sherlock.

«Ti ho cercato per ore, Sherlock. Non hai risposto nemmeno una volta. Nemmeno ai tuoi odiatissimi SMS».

Sherlock guardò distratto il cellulare.

«Spento. Non me ne ero accorto».

Si fece da parte, lasciando entrare il fratello.

«Che è successo?» chiese, mentre si sistemavano nel salotto.

«Hai una brutta cera, Sherlock. Stai bene?»

«Hai attraversato la Manica per conoscere il mio stato di salute?».

«Non posso, forse?»

«Non è credibile».

Mycroft lo fissò rassegnato.

«Non sono qui per la tua salute, no. Ma hai un aspetto che non mi piace»

«Beh, neppure il tuo è fantastico, ma ormai io vi ho fatto l'abitudine».

Il maggiore dei due serrò gli occhi, cercando di mantenere la calma.

«Non avrai ripreso le abitudini dell'università, vero?».

Sherlock lo guardò, sorpreso.

«Ma come? Non hai fatto sparire tutti gli spacciatori nel giro di tre continenti?».

Quando continuò, il suo tono era deciso.

«Comunque no. Sono pulito. Ma grazie tante per la fiducia».

Mycroft si appoggiò allo schienale della poltrona, guardando il fratello accendersi una sigaretta.

«Quando prenderai in considerazione l'idea di smetterla con le sigarette?»

«Al momento sono in una fase di stallo, con la caccia all'uomo. E l'essere morto non mi consente di avere casi che mi impediscano di usarle».

Si fece serio.

«Né ho persone che me le nascondano».

Riacquistò però subito il consueto tono.

«Quindi, a che devo la tua _non richiesta_ visita, Mycroft? E' evidente che tu non abbia informazioni per me, quindi non vedo il motivo per cui...».

«Ho qualche problema con John e Lestrade. Stanno diventando un po' troppo curiosi a riguardo di quanto ho fornito loro. Si chiedono come io ne sia entrato in possesso».

«Ebbene?»

«Devi aiutarmi».

«Perché dovrei? Sono morto, ricordi?»

«Dimmi solo come scrollarmeli di dosso».

«Dì loro che hai avuto da me le registrazione, prima che "lasciassi questo mondo". In fondo è la verità, no? Magari non saranno tanto convinti, ma non sentiranno il bisogno di approfondire ulteriormente la faccenda».

"Almeno spero".

Mycroft annuì, ripromettendosi di fare come il fratello gli aveva suggerito.

E che il cielo gliela mandasse buona.


	12. Chapter 12

Mycroft Holmes bussò alla porta dell'appartamento all'ombra della torre Eiffel che aveva messo a disposizione di Sherlock.

Si chiese distrattamente per quale motivo il fratello avesse richiesto un appartamento proprio in quella zona della città.

Di giorno era molto affollata e la sera, con le luci della torre e della città stessa...

Non era esattamente il posto più riparato al mondo.

Bussò nuovamente, sperando che il fratello aprisse.

Non era riuscito a contattarlo in alcun modo.

Nemmeno con gli SMS, che Sherlock tanto adorava.

La cosa non gli piaceva.

Non aveva modo di controllarlo, finché si fingeva morto.

Quindi non aveva la benché minima idea di cosa il fratello facesse ogni giorno, di come riuscisse a ottenere le informazioni che gli servivano per catturare gli uomini di Moriarty senza esporsi, senza farsi vedere.

Suonò il campanello, in attesa.

Non avrebbe desistito, a costo di far saltare il circuito elettrico dell'intero quartiere.

[*]

Una scampanellata lunga ed imperiosa fece svegliare l'uomo.

Gettò una rapidissima occhiata all'orologio.

Le 10.40.

Non era da lui dormire tanto, la mattina.

In realtà non dormiva _mai_ un granché.

Si stropicciò gli occhi con la mano, domandandosi per alcuni istanti se non fosse stato tutto frutto della sua mente, ancora legata al sonno che stava lentamente svanendo.

Il campanello venne sostituito da un bussare altrettanto insistente.

No.

Non era decisamente un sogno.

Sbadigliò.

Le persone che conoscevano il suo attuale domicilio - per non parlare poi della sua reale condizione - erano davvero poche.

E solamente una si sarebbe potuta comportare in una maniera tanto abominevole.

Si alzò, lasciando che la donna prendesse il suo posto.

Poi uscì dalla stanza, avendo buona cura di chiudere ben bene la porta dietro di sé.

Qualcosa, infatti, gli diceva che era meglio che il fratello non sapesse della presenza di Irene Adler nella sua abitazione.

Soprattutto perché la donna avrebbe dovuto essere stata decapitata quasi un anno prima, a Karachi...

[*]

La porta si aprì, con estrema soddisfazione da parte di Mycroft.

Cominciava ad essere stanco di suonare al campanello e di bussare a vuoto.

Il suo sguardo indagatore registrò rapidamente gli occhi insolitamente stanchi e l'aria assonnata, nonostante l'ora, di Sherlock.

«Ti ho cercato per ore, Sherlock. Non hai risposto nemmeno una volta. Nemmeno ai tuoi odiatissimi SMS».

Sherlock guardò distratto il cellulare.

«Spento. Non me ne ero accorto».

Si fece da parte, lasciando entrare il fratello.

«Che è successo?» chiese, mentre si sistemavano nel salotto.

«Hai una brutta cera, Sherlock. Stai bene?»

«Hai attraversato la Manica per conoscere il mio stato di salute?».

«Non posso, forse?»

«Non è credibile».

Mycroft lo fissò rassegnato.

«Non sono qui per la tua salute, no. Ma hai un aspetto che non mi piace»

«Beh, neppure il tuo è fantastico, ma ormai io vi ho fatto l'abitudine».

Il maggiore dei due serrò gli occhi, cercando di mantenere la calma.

«Non avrai ripreso le abitudini dell'università, vero?».

Sherlock lo guardò, sorpreso.

«Ma come? Non hai fatto sparire tutti gli spacciatori nel giro di tre continenti?».

Quando continuò, il suo tono era deciso.

«Comunque no. Sono pulito. Ma grazie tante per la fiducia».

Mycroft si appoggiò allo schienale della poltrona, guardando il fratello accendersi una sigaretta.

«Quando prenderai in considerazione l'idea di smetterla con le sigarette?»

«Al momento sono in una fase di stallo, con la caccia all'uomo. E l'essere morto non mi consente di avere casi che mi impediscano di usarle».

Si fece serio.

«Né ho persone che me le nascondano».

Riacquistò però subito il consueto tono.

«Quindi, a che devo la tua _non richiesta_ visita, Mycroft? E' evidente che tu non abbia informazioni per me, quindi non vedo il motivo per cui...».

«Ho qualche problema con John e Lestrade. Stanno diventando un po' troppo curiosi a riguardo di quanto ho fornito loro. Si chiedono come io ne sia entrato in possesso».

«Ebbene?»

«Devi aiutarmi».

«Perché dovrei? Sono morto, ricordi?»

«Dimmi solo come scrollarmeli di dosso».

«Dì loro che hai avuto da me le registrazione, prima che "lasciassi questo mondo". In fondo è la verità, no? Magari non saranno tanto convinti, ma non sentiranno il bisogno di approfondire ulteriormente la faccenda».

"Almeno spero".

Mycroft annuì, ripromettendosi di fare come il fratello gli aveva suggerito.

E che il cielo gliela mandasse buona.


	13. Chapter 13

«A proposito della tua "fase di stallo"...» cominciò Mycroft Holmes, vago.

«Che c'è?» chiese Sherlock, bruscamente.

«Dicevo, è normale avere un periodo del genere, suppongo. In fondo l'hai detto anche tu. Sei morto»

«Arriva al punto».

«Mi chiedevo solo come tu abbia fatto ad ottenere tutto ciò che mi hai fornito. Uomini su uomini, criminali su criminali... Suppongo sia stato difficile, per te. Non poterti muovere, costretto all'interno di questo appartamento...».

«Ringraziando il cielo sono bravo nel mio lavoro, Mycroft. Non vedo come tu possa lamentarti. Ti ho consegnato quasi tutta l'organizzazione».

Mycroft annuì.

«Sì, suppongo che questo debba bastarmi. Ma mi piacerebbe sapere come tu sia riuscito a farlo»

«Mi diresti mai come fate tu e i tuoi uomini a pedinare ventiquattr'ore su ventiquattro una persona, o come riuscite a controllare tutte le sue comunicazioni?».

Mycroft lo guardò sorpreso.

«No, perché mai dovrei...»

«Allora non chiedere _a me_ di rivelarti il mio metodo di lavoro. Come si dice? "E' il risultato che conta". Quindi, Mycroft...».

Mycroft Holmes sospirò.

«Come vuoi. Ad ogni modo, dato che sapevo di doverti incontrare - e sapendo che il mese scorso era anche il tuo compleanno...»

«Oh. Vuoi dire che _sai_ qualcosa che mi riguarda? _Strano_...» disse tagliente Sherlock.

Mycroft estrasse da una valigetta che aveva con sé una custodia dalla forma inequivocabile.

Il violino di Sherlock.

«Ora che John ha lasciato Baker Street ho potuto recuperarlo. Ho pensato ti avrebbe aiutato a passare un po' il tempo, qui. Almeno finché non ti deciderai a tornare a Londra».

Sherlock prese il violino, cominciando immediatamente a studiarlo per scoprire se il fratello l'avesse alterato in un qualche modo.

«Quanto pensi di rimanere ancora? La tua reputazione ora è ristabilita. Non hai più bisogno di nasconderti. Se tornassi a Londra, anche la tua caccia all'uomo - come tu stesso la definisci - sarebbe sicuramente facilitata dall'aiuto dei miei uomini e...».

«Non ho intenzione di tornare finché _tutta_ l'organizzazione cui faceva capo Moriarty non sarà sgominata. Mi pareva di averlo già messo bene in chiaro» disse Sherlock seccamente.

Mycroft alzò le mani in segno di resa.

«Sia come vuoi».

Si alzò in piedi.

«Devo andare. Domani mattina ho un impegno improrogabile a Quantico».

«Non ti trattengo» replicò serafico il fratello.

«Credevo volessi festeggiare insieme il tuo trentesimo compleanno, anche se in ritardo»

«Cercherò di non soffrire troppo per la tua assenza» continuò l'altro imperturbabile, pizzicando pigramente le corde del suo violino.

Mycroft Holmes sospirò, poi parve accorgersi di qualcosa, nell'aria.

Sherlock lo guardò.

«Nemmeno ti immagini quanto possa raccontarti una ballerina del Moulin Rouge sui criminali di questa città, se ben ricompensata» si affrettò a dire.

Mycroft lo studiò.

«Quindi _è così_ che scopri dove sono gli uomini che cerchi: informatori».

Sherlock fece spallucce.

«Come credevi facessi?».

«E... A questa ballerina non interessa il fatto che la persona a cui fornisce informazioni dovrebbe essere morta?».

Il detective si finse disinteressato.

«E' una persona di pochissimo conto. Una di quelle che si vedono tutti i giorni e che eppure sono invisibili. Il classico tipo di persone che per qualche euro in più sarebbe capace di raccontarti di essere la reincarnazione della principessa Romanov. Chi vuoi che creda a qualcuno del genere?».

Il maggiore dei fratelli Holmes annuì.

«Bene. Tienimi informato degli sviluppi»

«Sarà fatto».

Mycroft parve rallegrarsi della disponibilità del fratello minore.

«... Se me ne ricorderò» aggiunse perfidamente Sherlock, gli occhi che brillavano divertiti e insolenti.

Il fratello non lo degnò di uno sguardo e se ne andò sbattendo la porta dietro di sé.

Sherlock sospirò di sollievo.

C'era mancato davvero poco.

John passò a Lestrade una bustina di zucchero.

«Ora Sherlock può riposare in pace» mormorò il neo - reintegrato ispettore.

Dopo che la verità su Sherlock Holmes era venuta a galla, molte cose erano cambiate anche all'interno di Scotland Yard.

Tra le più rilevanti, il licenziamento del commissario capo che era presente all'arresto del detective e il richiamo ufficiale, accompagnato da una pesante sospensione, per Anderson e per l'agente Donovan.

Una sospensione che sarebbe durata per altri tre mesi almeno.

John dovette ammettere che in quell'occasione Mycroft Holmes aveva davvero fatto un ottimo lavoro, riacquistando un po' di rispetto da parte sua.

«Già. Grazie all'articolo di Mary le persone hanno aperto gli occhi».

Lestrade annuì, serio.

«In un certo senso, ero contento di avere la reputazione di Sherlock "da risollevare". Mi ha aiutato a non pensare a quanto gli è accaduto».

Anche John annuì.

«Già. Anche a me è servito. Sono riuscito ad accettare la sua morte. Sono già trascorsi sei mesi...».

Lestrade finì il suo caffè.

«E' tutto finito, ora».

John si corrucciò.

«Beh, non mi hai ancora detto che cos'avete scoperto dai rilievi effettuati sul tetto della Barts».

L'ispettore lo fissò confuso.

«Non ci fu alcun rilievo. Sherlock si suicidò davanti a diversi testimoni, lasciando quella telefonata come biglietto di addio... Per di più, con i giornali che lanciavano fango su di lui...».

John sgranò gli occhi.

« _Non avete indagato?!_ »

«Non ve ne era motivo».

Gli occhi del medico si animarono di una nuova luce.

«Beh, Greg. Credo sia giunto il momento di riparare a questa mancanza».


	14. Chapter 14

«" _E' una persona di pochissimo conto_ ". Hmm... Devo ringraziarti, Sherlock?» disse Irene Adler, uscendo dalla stanza del detective.

«A dire la verità, dovresti. Ho dovuto dire a mio fratello quello che voleva sentirsi dire. Magari tu avresti preferito che dicessi la verità, non è così?».

Irene rise.

«Suppongo, quindi, di essere in torto»

«Avevi dubbi?».

La Donna sorrise, ma non disse nulla.

«Così… Il mese scorso ricorreva un evento speciale»

«Era solo un mese come un altro».

«Con la differenza che il mese scorso hai compiuto gli anni»

«Un anno in meno al momento in cui il mio cervello deciderà di abbandonarmi».

Irene si sedette accanto all'uomo.

«Dev'essere tremendo pensare al proprio compleanno in questo modo».

Improvvisamente si mise a ridere, apparentemente senza motivo.

«Che c'è?» domandò Sherlock, confuso.

«E' la prima volta, da quando ero bambina, che dormo solamente nello stesso letto di un'altra persona».

Sherlock ghignò.

«Wow, un'esperienza nuova per la tua versione adulta. Sarai emozionata… Mi spiace, non ho champagne per festeggiare l'avvenimento».

Lei lo ignorò.

«E' il tuo violino» notò invece, indicando lo strumento.

«Non ti sfugge niente… Mio fratello ha creduto sarebbe stato un ottimo regalo. Al solito, in ritardo».

La Donna lo fissò, pensierosa.

«Ricordo che il dottor Watson mi disse che scrivevi musica triste. Lo fai spesso?».

Sherlock distolse lo sguardo.

«No. Fu solo un periodo. Fortunatamente concluso»

«Quando mi credesti morta».

Non era una domanda.

Sherlock non replicò, ma Irene _sapeva_ che era così.

«Mi faresti sentire?» domandò, raggomitolandosi di fronte a lui e fissandolo.

«Perché dovrei?».

La donna scrollò le spalle.

«Non mi sembra tu abbia altro da fare. E poi, non ti ho mai sentito suonare».

[*]

«Cosa pensi che sia quest'area più scura?» chiese John, indicando quella che sembrava una macchia ai suoi piedi.

Lui e Lestrade erano sul tetto del St. Bartholomew's Hospital, alla ricerca di indizi su quanto successo mesi prima.

«Non ne ho idea. Potrebbe essere qualunque cosa. E' passato davvero molto tempo. Certo è che se si tratta - come credo - di sangue, non dovrebbe essere difficile trovarne qualche residuo. O almeno, lo spero».

Lestrade prese il cellulare.

«Sono l'ispettore Lestrade. Ho bisogno di alcuni ragazzi della scientifica sul tetto della Barts. Chiunque sia libero e ben disposto a compiere qualcosa di praticamente impossibile. Molto bene».

L'ispettore imitò John, chinandosi ad esaminare l'alone scuro sul pavimento.

«Non ha una forma ben definita. Tranne che qui».

John indicò un'area pulita, alla sua destra.

«Sembra che vi fosse qualcosa; forse addirittura _qualcuno._ Ora la domanda è _chi_? Il sangue, se davvero di questo si tratta, dev'essere suo. Sherlock non aveva altre ferite, oltre a quelle conseguenti alla caduta. Molly l'ha confermato, e _so_ che ha svolto l'autopsia con la massima serietà e accuratezza».

Lestrade annuì.

«A quanto pare questa storia non è per niente finita».

[*]

«E' davvero una musica bellissima. Non riesco a credere che l'abbia composta tu» disse Irene, sinceramente colpita.

Nessuno aveva mai fatto niente del genere, per lei.

Neppure i suoi tanti "amici".

Quando la notizia della sua morte era stata divulgata, quegli inutili omuncoli e quelle sciocche ochette non si erano dimostrati molto addolorati.

Solo Sherlock sembrava esserne rimasto sinceramente turbato.

Ma non l'avrebbe mai ammesso, questo Irene lo sapeva bene.

Non aveva _mai_ ammesso apertamente cosa provasse - se davvero provasse qualcosa - per lei.

La cosa la infastidiva.

La infastidiva non sapere, non avere il controllo.

Eppure non diceva o faceva nulla per cambiare le cose.

Sorrise.

Era un fastidio piacevole.

Chissà, forse era quello "il livello superiore" a cui Sherlock era riuscito ad accedere.

[*]

John andò ad aprire, trovandosi di fronte Lestrade.

«Avevamo ragione» fu il suo modo di salutare.

«E' sangue?» chiese John, conducendo il poliziotto in salotto.

«Sì, sangue umano. Dai rilievi appare chiaro che la quantità è ben oltre superiore alla metà. Di sicuro chi l'ha perso non ha lasciato quel tetto sulle sue gambe. Dubito, infatti, che abbia potuto avere con sé una sacca di sangue, contro ogni evenienza».

«Stiamo cercando un cadavere, quindi».

John si fece pensieroso.

Qualcosa gli sfuggiva, qualcosa di _molto_ importante.

Ma cosa?

«Aspetta, non è finita. Sul tetto, poco lontano dalla macchia di sangue, abbiamo ritrovato questo. Durante la nostra "prima visita" ci eravamo concentrati troppo sul sangue, e non abbiamo dato un'occhiata in giro».

Lestrade estrasse un cellulare in una busta di plastica sigillata.

«E' il cellulare di Sherlock!» esclamò John, riconoscendolo immediatamente.

Lestrade annuì.

«L'abbiamo fatto analizzare. Fortunatamente era finito sotto una piccola tettoia, così la pioggia non l'ha danneggiato. Risulta che Sherlock abbia inviato un messaggio, poco tempo prima della morte. A un numero privato».

L'uomo prese il suo taccuino, mostrando al medico il testo del messaggio.

John sgranò gli occhi.

Ecco cosa gli era sfuggito, come poteva non essersene reso conto prima?

«E' indirizzato a Moriarty» mormorò, la voce flebile.

«Ne sei sicuro?».

John annuì.

Raccontò dei killer che si erano trasferiti nelle vicinanze di Baker Street, della visita di Jim Moriarty a Sherlock…

Lestrade imprecò.

«Perché diavolo non ne siamo stati informati, giù a Scotland Yard?!»

«Greg, ritenevate Sherlock un rapitore, un bugiardo. Gli avreste creduto? Per di più, era appena fuggito all'arresto, portando con sé un... _ostaggio._ Sii serio. Non credi neppure tu alle tue parole».

Sospirò.

«Quindi, suppongo che questa sia la risposta» mormorò l'ispettore, mostrando il testo di un altro SMS.

Cadde il silenzio.

John si alzò, tremando.

Si passò una mano sul viso, sconvolto.

«C'era _lui_ _»_ disse, la voce roca.

Guardò l'ispettore Lestrade, dandosi mentalmente dell'idiota per non esserci arrivato subito.

«Su quel tetto c'era Jim Moriarty».


	15. Chapter 15

«C'era Moriarty... _Perché_ non ci ho pensato subito?! Stupido, stupido, stupido!» esclamò John.

Solo ora si rendeva conto della scomparsa di Moriarty, avvenuta in corrispondenza di quella di Sherlock.

Perché non c'era arrivato?

Sherlock non si era suicidato.

Non volontariamente, almeno.

Ecco spiegato il motivo di fargli credere che avessero sparato alla signora Hudson.

Voleva allontanarlo, proteggerlo.

Sapeva di star andando nella tana del leone e voleva andarci solo, impedirgli di seguirlo.

«Comunque non capisco...».

La voce di Lestrade lo riportò alla realtà.

«Doveva comunque esserci una terza persona, sul tetto. Qualcuno che ha portato via il cadavere di Moriarty. E poi, chi ha sparato a quel pazzo? Siamo sicuri che il sangue sia suo, e non di chi ha "ripulito" la zona?».

John tornò a sedersi.

«Se davvero una terza persona era presente, era al soldo di Moriarty. E se io avessi visto Sherlock sparare al mio capo, di certo non me ne sarei stato buono buono ad aspettare che si suicidasse. Anche perché non vedo che motivo avrebbe potuto spingere Sherlock a saltare, una volta che Moriarty era morto. No, a mio parere c'erano solo loro due».

John si impose di usare i metodi dell'amico.

«Immaginiamo che Sherlock sia salito sul tetto, incontrando Moriarty. Supponiamo che a insaputa di entrambi, uno degli uomini di quel folle li abbia seguiti...»

«Perché a sua insaputa?»

«Sherlock descriveva Moriarty come simile a lui. Non avrebbe mai rinunciato a uno scambio di battute uno contro uno».

Si alzò di nuovo, incapace di rimanere fermo.

«Sherlock spara a Moriarty. Potrebbe andarsene, ora, ma non lo fa. Perché?»

«Qualcosa lo trattiene» tentò Lestrade.

«O qualcuno. Se l'ipotetico uomo di Moriarty fosse uscito allo scoperto, avrebbe di certo potuto impedire a Sherlock di fuggire. Di certo, però, non poteva fermarlo sparandogli. Un cadavere con una pallottola in corpo non è una buona soluzione, se cerchi di impedire un'indagine per omicidio. Quindi che fare? Potrebbe averlo spinto ad uccidersi».

Lestrade scosse il capo.

«E come l'avrebbe convinto? L'hai detto anche tu, non avrebbe di certo potuto minacciarlo con un'arma. Il tuo ragionamento, in questo senso, non fa una grinza. Anche se lo avesse solamente ferito, il foro del proiettile sarebbe saltato fuori durante l'autopsia».

John scrollò le spalle, sconfortato.

«E' solo una teoria. Ma come punto di partenza non è male. Non ci resta che capire se è davvero andata così».

«Propongo di chiedere a Molly se ha scoperto residui di polvere da sparo durante l'autopsia».

John deglutì.

Aveva accettato la morte dell'amico, ma ancora non riusciva a parlarne liberamente.

«Andiamo».

[*]

Sherlock si fermò poco fuori dal suo appartamento, una sigaretta tra le labbra e il cellulare tra le mani.

Era identico al cellulare che aveva quando ancora viveva a Londra.

Mycroft glielo aveva dato quando era partito per Parigi, in cambio del suo cappotto - fornendogliene comunque un altro identico.

Quello vecchio sarebbe potuto servire come effetto personale.

Il detective rigirò il telefono tra le dita.

Recuperare quello vecchio non avrebbe avuto senso, e avrebbe insospettito tutti.

Compose il numero e attese.

Guardò l'ora rapidamente.

Sorrise all'idea di infastidire il fratello.

«Ho letto il tuo messaggio. Che c'è?» disse.

Ascoltò con aria annoiata.

«Suppongo non sia una richiesta, vero?».

Si divertì a rilasciare lentamente il fumo.

«Sì, sto fumando ancora. Te lo ripeto. Nessuno me lo impedisce qui. E finché sarò in questa fase di stallo... Beh, non ho modo di ignorare la noia che mi perseguita».

Gettò un'occhiata a un edificio in lontananza, oltre il ponte.

«Più o meno» aggiunse, mellifluo.

Alzò gli occhi al cielo.

«Non mi importa se il tuo è un ordine. Se non voglio ascoltarti, non lo farò. Non puoi costringermi a farlo. Ah, davvero? E come pensi di riuscire a farlo?».

Rise di nuovo.

«Lo sapevo. Non ne hai idea».

Tornò serio.

«Ma sei fortunato. Ti aiuterò».

Scrollò le spalle.

«Te l'ho detto, mi annoio. Non ho grandi distrazioni qui. Ti faccio sapere quanto prima».

Ripose il cellulare nella tasca.

Sbuffò.

L'idea di lavorare come uno qualsiasi dei galoppini di suo fratello non gli andava per niente a genio.

Ma era l'unica cosa che poteva fare.


	16. Chapter 16

«Ora che ci penso, quello di dicembre è stato il nostro primo Natale insieme» disse Irene.

«Evviva. Dov'è lo champagne?» replicò ironico il detective, senza distogliere gli occhi dal cellulare.

«Allora, dimmi. Come si ci sente ad essere morti da quasi otto mesi?» incalzò la donna.

L'uomo inviò il messaggio con le informazioni che Mycroft gli aveva richiesto, poi alzò gli occhi su di lei, pensieroso.

«Hmm... Beh, devo ammettere che credevo che i morti trascorressero un'esistenza più tranquilla. Ovviamente, la trascorrerebbero se i loro corpi non si decomponessero con l'andare del tempo e...».

La Donna rise.

«Sempre così logico... La mia "vita da morta" era abbastanza tranquilla, prima che comparissi davanti alla mia porta»

«Oh, dolente di aver stravolto le tue... _abitudini_ ».

«Dovresti proprio fare qualcosa per farti perdonare, sai?» disse la donna, ignorando l'enfasi con cui Sherlock aveva detto l'ultima parola.

«Ma davvero? E posso sapere che cosa avresti in mente?» le chiese lui interessato, poggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia.

«Un'ottima idea sarebbe quella di accettare di giocare, almeno per una volta, secondo le _mie_ regole»

«Idea scartata. Prossima».

«Che ne dici di una cena vera e propria, allora?»

«Sarebbe una novità. Va bene».

[*]

Come "promesso", John si presentò nell'ufficio di Mycroft Holmes, in cerca – nuovamente - di risposte.

Quasi gli venne da ridere quando vide l'espressione del maggiore dei fratelli Holmes nel scoprirlo di nuovo lì.

«John...» disse Mycroft Holmes a mo' di saluto.

«Ci sono diverse cose da chiarire, lo sa questo, non è vero?»

«Di che si tratta, stavolta?».

«Prima cosa… Le registrazioni. Come le ha ottenute? E non mi dica che le ha avute dalla signora Hudson perché _so_ che non è così».

«Me le consegnò Sherlock la sera dell'arresto. Ho detto di averle avute dalla sua padrona di casa per non complicare ulteriormente le cose» replicò Mycroft.

«Beh, si dà il caso che invece le cose - così facendo - si siano complicate _un bel po'._ Seconda cosa... Suppongo che lei sapesse che sul tetto della Barts, quel giorno, era presente anche il suo grande amico Moriarty».

Mycroft Holmes si esibì nella migliore delle sue espressioni stupefatte, riuscendo fortunatamente a convincere John.

«Indagando io e l'ispettore Lestrade abbiamo avanzato un'ipotesi, ma per essere sicuri di aver ragione - o dovrei dire per _vederci chiaro_ \- abbiamo bisogno degli effetti personali di Sherlock da analizzare. Ho immaginato fossero stati consegnati a lei».

Mycroft annuì.

Si era immaginato che una richiesta del genere gli sarebbe stata fatta, presto o tardi, e si era preparato "requisendo" il cappotto del fratello prima che questi partisse per Parigi.

«Sarò ben lieto di consegnarlo personalmente alla dottoressa Hooper, domani mattina».

Anche John annuì.

«Bene».

«Deduco, quindi, che sia stata aperta un'indagine su quanto accaduto a mio fratello» disse Mycroft, interessato.

«Gliel'avevo promesso sin dall'inizio, ricorda?»

«Certo. Ma speravo che presto l'idea sarebbe stata scartata».

«Beh, non vedo perché mai. Le ho appena detto che abbiamo scoperto la presenza di Moriarty sul tetto»

«Presumibilmente».

Le cose stavano prendendo una brutta piega.

Doveva assolutamente far desistere John, o Sherlock sarebbe diventato insopportabile.

Più del solito, almeno.

«Vedrà, le dimostreremo che si sbaglia. Dovrà ricredersi» disse John.

Poi uscì, sbattendo la porta dietro di sé.


	17. Chapter 17

Sherlock e Irene camminavano uno affianco all'altra.

Chiunque li avesse visti non avrebbe avuto alcun tipo di sospetto.

Era infatti uno spettacolo abbastanza consueto vedere quella donna aggirarsi per la città in compagnia di persone sempre diverse, spesso dall'aspetto poco raccomandabile.

Sherlock si passò una mano sulla leggera barba non fatta.

«Pensieroso come tuo solito, vero?» disse Irene.

«Ovviamente. C'è un uomo che ci segue da quando siamo arrivati sulla strada principale» rispose lui a bassa voce, gettando una rapida occhiata alla vetrina di un negozio.

Riflesso in essa c'era l'immagine di un uomo piccolo dalla faccia simile a quella di un topo che si trovava proprio alle loro spalle.

«Credi sia un uomo di Jim?»

«Chi altri? Lo conosci?» s'informò Sherlock.

Irene imitò il gesto del detective, poi annuì lentamente, senza farsi vedere.

«Solo una pedina minore, comunque. Un rapinatore da quattro soldi che Jim usava per creare diversivi».

Sherlock tossì.

«Dobbiamo capire se ha scoperto la mia identità. Al prossimo negozio ci fermeremo e staremo a vedere che succede».

E così fecero.

L'uomo si fece avanti.

«Miss Adler! Non ero certo che si trattasse proprio di lei!»

«Oh, Percival. Non l'avevo notata».

La donna si guardò intorno.

«Qualche problema?» chiese a bassa voce.

L'ometto si guardò intorno anch'egli, scorgendo lo sguardo di Sherlock fisso su di lui.

«Forse è meglio parlarne lontano da orecchie e occhi indiscreti» mormorò, accennando al detective.

Irene seguì il suo sguardo.

Gli occhi di Sherlock stavano ancora studiando il rapinatore.

«Il mio amico qui non avrà certo problemi ad ignorarci, non è forse così?».

Non ricevendo risposta, la donna si protese verso il detective e lo schiaffeggiò.

«Non è forse così?» ripeté, vagamente divertita.

D'altronde, doveva far credere a Percival O'Brian che Sherlock non fosse altro che uno dei suoi tanti amici…

L'uomo la fulminò brevemente con lo sguardo, ben attento a non essere visto da O'Brian.

«Sì, _signora_ » sibilò a denti stretti.

O'Brian sembrò più rilassato.

«Ha saputo di quanto accaduto agli altri?» le chiese.

«No, che è successo?»

«Il governo britannico li ha beccati».

Irene sgranò gli occhi, sorpresa.

Come una perfetta attrice.

«Come è potuto accadere?» chiese, fingendosi sconvolta.

«Non si sa. Ma una cosa è certa. Qualcosa non torna»

«Che vuol dire?».

«Alcuni di noi si sono convinti che ci sia sotto qualcosa. Questa caccia alle streghe è iniziata dopo la morte di quel ficcanaso; di quello Sherlock Holmes. Moran è dell'idea che sia successo qualcosa, quel giorno»

«Qualcosa di che tipo?».

L'uomo scosse il capo.

«Non è sicuro parlarne qui. Posso passare al suo appartamento più tardi, per metterla al corrente di tutto».

«Benissimo. Allora a più tardi, O'Brian. La chiamerò io per avvisarla dell'orario».

L'uomo le baciò servilmente la mano, poi sparì tra la folla.

Irene e Sherlock si avviarono nuovamente per la loro strada.

La Donna studiò per un po' il detective.

«Doveva apparire una scena credibile» disse improvvisamente.

Sherlock alzò gli occhi su di lei.

«Per lo meno mi hai risparmiato il naso e i denti. A quanto ricordo, significa che la persona che mi colpisce tiene a me. Devo essere lusingato, _Miss Adler_?»

«Ti dissi anche che mi sarebbe piaciuto schiaffeggiare quegli zigomi fino a ferirmi».

«Quindi devo dedurre che la motivazione sia questa? »

«Non la ritieni plausibile? »

«Non dico questo».

«E cosa dici, allora? »

«Che non ci riproverei, fossi in te».

«Oh... Picchieresti una donna, Sherlock?»

«Una donna no. Ma tu non sei una donna. Tu sei _La Donna_. Fa un enorme differenza».

Irene Adler scoppiò a ridere.

«Perché non mi colpisci, allora?».

Sherlock ghignò.

«Perché so quanto ti farebbe piacere, se lo facessi».

Si trattenne dal sollevarsi il bavero del cappotto - evitando così di tradirsi con un gesto che ormai tutti collegavano alla sua vecchia vita - e si avviò verso l'appartamento della donna.

[*]

Molly Hooper sussultò, quando scoprì John Watson all'interno dell'obitorio.

«Oh, ciao» disse nervosamente.

Avrebbe preferito cento volte "la visita" di Lestrade, piuttosto che quella del medico.

Era già difficile riuscire a mantenere il segreto sulla reale sorte toccata a Sherlock con l'ispettore, figuriamoci fare la stessa cosa con il suo migliore amico.

«Ciao. Ascolta, so che è un argomento di cui non ami parlare - così come me - ma...».

John si schiarì la voce.

«Hai fatto tu l'autopsia a Sherlock, vero?».

Molly impallidì.

Sperava che mai nessuno le avrebbe rivolto quella domanda.

In un attimo temette di crollare, ma si fece forza.

Sherlock le aveva affidato _letteralment_ e la sua vita, chiedendole di mentire per lui.

E lei non l'avrebbe deluso.

Non poteva!

«Sì... Sì, sono stata io».

«Hai fatto un esame approfondito oppure...».

John tentava in tutti i modi di non pensare ad altro che alle domande da rivolgere alla donna.

Doveva semplicemente fingere che non si trattasse di Sherlock.

Tutto qui.

«Intendi se ho controllato che non ci fossero altre possibili cause della morte?»

«In parte. Ma mi riferivo al fatto di aver controllato se aveva polvere da sparo sulle mani, o…».

Molly scosse il capo, cercando di non scoppiare a ridere di fronte a quella situazione surreale.

«L'avrei fatto» iniziò, la voce che le tremava.

"Se solo fosse morto".

«Ma non mi sembrava rilevante, data la mancanza di ferite da arma da fuoco o di un qualsiasi indizio contrario all'ipotesi di un suicidio».

Vide John annuire, non contento.

«Il problema è che dobbiamo sapere se Sherlock ha sparato a qualcuno, prima di gettarsi dal tetto» mormorò questi.

Scosse nuovamente il capo, sconfortato.

«Odio anche solo il pensiero. Ma dobbiamo disseppellire il corpo di Sherlock».


	18. Chapter 18

Molly sgranò gli occhi.

Oh, no.

No, no, no.

Non era assolutamente una buona idea.

Sarebbe stato terribilmente imbarazzante spiegare il motivo per cui, all'interno di una bara seppellita nel cimitero di Londra, non ci fosse nessuno.

Sì, decisamente imbarazzante.

«Co... Cosa? No... Non puoi» mormorò.

John la guardò comprensivo.

Povera Molly.

Aveva sempre nutrito profondi sentimenti per Sherlock.

Era ovvio che l'idea di disseppellirlo la ripugnasse.

La cosa disgustava anche lui.

Ma avevano bisogno di risposte.

«So, Molly, che questa soluzione è ripugnante e immorale. Ti posso giurare che la cosa non piace nemmeno a me. Ma...»

«Non c'è bisogno di... di... Lestrade mi ha detto che domani mattina potremo analizzare il cappotto di Sherlock. Se ha sparato a qualcuno, come credi, sicuramente troveremo della polvere da sparo sulla manica. E' più probabile trovarne su un indumento, piuttosto che su un corpo. Sono passati otto mesi, il test del guanto di paraffina potrebbe risultare falsamente negativo» tentò Molly.

Non poteva assolutamente permettere che John e gli altri scoprissero la verità.

Fortunatamente John annuì, convinto.

«Sì, hai ragione tu. Devo ammettere di essere sollevato. Non mi sarei potuto mai più guardare allo specchio, se avessi fatto ciò che mi ero ripromesso».

Molly sorrise nervosa.

C'era mancato davvero poco.

«Ti chiamerò non appena avrò i risultati degli esami svolti sul cappotto».

John le sorrise grato.

«Grazie tante, Molly».

[*]

«Mi chiedo che cosa intendesse O'Brian» mormorò Sherlock, massaggiandosi la guancia dove Irene l'aveva schiaffeggiato.

Era seduto sul divano, i gomiti sulle ginocchia.

«Credi sospetti qualcosa?».

L'uomo scosse il capo.

«Lui no. L'ho osservato bene, prima che _qualcuno_ mi costringesse a smettere».

Irene ghignò.

«Ebbene?»

«Aveva un evidente tremore alle mani. Niente a che vedere con il nervosismo o l'età. E' evidentemente una conseguenza dell'alcol con cui all'inizio affogava il dispiacere per il tradimento della moglie. Dalla gravità del tremore azzarderei ad affermare che il caro O'Brian sia un bevitore incallito da almeno una decina d'anni. E se bevi da tanto, in una quantità _decisamente superiore alla norma_ , è un puro miracolo se riesci a ricordare il tuo nome. Figuriamoci se riusciresti a scoprire qualcosa come un piano così segreto e ben articolato per la cattura dei tuoi soci».

«E tutto questo l'hai dedotto da un'occhiata? Non mi stancherò mai di stupirmi delle tue capacità».

La Donna osservò Sherlock alzarsi.

«Hai detto che non credi che O'Brian sospetti qualcosa... Ma non hai detto che _nessuno_ possa sospettare qualcosa».

Il detective passeggiò avanti e indietro nervosamente per qualche minuto, prima di rispondere.

«O'Brian ha detto che Moran è dell'idea che sia successo qualcosa, il giorno della morte di Moriarty».

«Pensi sappia che sei vivo? ».

Sherlock scosse il capo.

«No. Se fosse così, sarebbe già sulle mie tracce. E se la sua reputazione è anche solo una minima parte corrispondente alla realtà, a quest'ora sarei sicuramente morto».

Smise di camminare.

«Ma di certo sta cominciando a farsi delle domande. Dobbiamo saperne di più».

Studiò l'ora.

«Credo sia giunto il momento, per me, di lasciare il tuo appartamento. Ritengo che d'ora in poi dovremo guardarci seriamente le spalle, e stare ben attenti alle persone che ci circondano. Sono certo che la cosa migliore sia non vederci per un po'. Ci terremo in contatto tramite SMS, meglio se in codice, tanto per stare ancor più sicuri».

Irene attese che il detective finisse di parlare.

«Lo ritieni davvero necessario?» domandò.

«Assolutamente. C'è un motivo se Moran non è mai comparso in nessuna lista sospettati, negli omicidi che compiva. Ed è perché è bravo. _Dannatamente_ bravo. Ritengo che possa essere anche più pericoloso e letale dello stesso Moriarty».

La Donna annuì.

«Hai ragione. Allora, come ci organizziamo con i codici per gli SMS?».


	19. Chapter 19

Molly Hooper temette davvero di non riuscire a parlare o a muoversi quando, il mattino seguente alla visita di John Watson all'obitorio, scoprì che a portarle il cappotto del detective altri non era stato che Mycroft Holmes.

Molly aveva sempre avuto un'autentica soggezione verso quell'uomo in giacca e cravatta.

Era così _diverso_ dal fratello…

Sherlock forse non era il tipo di persona pronta ad aiutare il prossimo, sempre disponibile e gentile; ma aveva saputo mettere da parte il suo pessimo carattere, il suo orgoglio e persino le sue priorità per "piegarsi" a chiedere aiuto ad altri, ammettendo così di non essere poi così perfetto.

«Oh, dottoressa Hooper…» disse Mycroft Holmes, andandole incontro.

«Signor Holmes…» mormorò lei, imbarazzata.

Mycroft consegnò alla donna il cappotto – ripiegato - del fratello minore.

Molly lo prese come se si fosse trattato di una reliquia sacra.

«Che devo scrivere nel rapporto?» domandò, senza togliere gli occhi dall'indumento.

«La verità. Faccia pure eseguire tutte le analisi del caso. Trattandosi del cappotto indossato da Sherlock sul tetto della Barts, non dovrebbero mancare elementi per le indagini che John Watson si ostina a portare avanti».

Molly annuì nuovamente.

«Molto bene. Allora lo invio immediatamente al laboratorio. Grazie mille».

Mycroft studiò il fedele orologio da taschino.

«Si è fatto tardi, e io ho un impegno al ministero. Dottoressa…».

L'uomo svanì così com'era arrivato.

Molly scosse il capo.

Che persona _fredda_.

[*]

John attese pazientemente la telefonata di Molly.

Dai risultati degli esami di laboratorio sarebbe dipeso l'andamento dell'indagine che lui e Lestrade stavano conducendo.

Stava ormai per gettare la spugna, quand'ecco il cellulare trillare per l'arrivo di una telefonata.

«John?» esordì una voce femminile.

«Oh. Ciao Mary».

Il medico non riuscì a mascherare del tutto la delusione.

«Ciao. Mi spiace averti disturbato, ma…»

«Come? No, no. Nessun disturbo, Mary. Stavo aspettando la telefonata di una persona per una faccenda molto importante, quindi quando mi hai chiamato credevo… Ma mi fa piacere sentirti».

«Oh. Okay. Ascolta, il mio capo redattore vorrebbe sapere se sei disposto a rilasciare una nuova intervista su Sherlock. Sai, ora che la sua genialità non è più in discussione…».

John scosse il capo, pur sapendo bene che la giornalista non poteva vederlo.

«No, Mary. Mi spiace. Quando rilasciai la prima intervista lo feci per riabilitare la memoria del mio migliore amico. Questa è sempre stata la motivazione. Non voglio che ora la vita di Sherlock torni a diventare un fenomeno mediatico. Il tuo capo redattore probabilmente ha fiutato un buon affare, sperando di vendere la storia di "un genio incompreso". Non sarò io a dargli una mano ad arricchirsi. Ti consiglierei di proporgli il nome di Mycroft Holmes. Non dovrebbe risultargli difficile dirti ciò che il tuo capo redattore vuole sentire».

Quando Mary Morstan tornò a parlare, la sua voce era mogia.

«Certo, ti capisco. Beh… Allora niente. Dirò al mio capo di abbandonare l'idea. Grazie comunque John».

«Mi spiace. Saprò farmi perdonare, vedrai».

La donna rise.

«Non ne dubito. A presto, allora»

«A presto».

John aveva appena posato il telefono, quando quello tornò immediatamente a suonare.

Molly gli aveva appena inviato un SMS.

 _Ho i risultati degli esami eseguiti sul cappotto. Vieni al laboratorio della Barts. M._

John si sentì percorrere da una scarica di adrenalina.

Avrebbe finalmente fatto luce su cos'era accaduto otto mesi prima al suo migliore amico.


	20. Chapter 20

Il medico entrò nel laboratorio del St. Bartholomew's Hospital, scoprendovi – oltre a Lestrade e a Molly – anche Anderson.

Quest'ultimo uscì non appena John fu affianco all'ispettore.

«Credevo che Anderson fosse sospeso» disse John.

Lestrade scrollò le spalle.

«Lui e Sally hanno fatto richiesta di reintegro stamane. Non vedo motivo per cui negare loro la cosa. Hanno ammesso di aver sbagliato, ed entrambi hanno accettato di buon grado di essere retrocessi».

John preferì non esprimere a voce alta quello che stava pensando, così rivolse la sua attenzione a Molly.

«Hai detto di avere i risultati».

La donna annuì.

Tremava come una foglia, e pregava in cuor suo di riuscire a rimanere in silenzio su quanto accaduto _realmente_ a Sherlock Holmes.

«E' così. Dalle analisi è risultato che i vostri sospetti sono fondati. C'erano tracce di polvere da sparo sul cappotto. Ma non dove si ci aspetterebbe di trovarla» disse, mostrando loro i risultati degli esami condotti.

Lestrade e John lessero rapidamente quanto scritto sui fogli, poi si scambiarono un'occhiata perplessa.

«Qui dice che una notevole quantità di polvere da sparo è stata riscontrata più o meno all'altezza del collo. Ma questo non ha alcun senso! L'unico motivo per la presenza di residui in quel punto è che Sherlock sia stato colpito a bruciapelo. E tu hai detto di non aver trovato alcuna traccia di ferite da arma da fuoco sul corpo!» esclamò John, confuso.

Lestrade diede una seconda occhiata ai risultati, perplesso.

«E se invece stessimo sbagliando tutto?» mormorò.

«Che vuoi dire?» chiese John.

«Sappiamo che quasi certamente sul tetto c'era anche Moriarty, no? Abbiamo supposto che fosse stato Sherlock ad ucciderlo, prima di saltare. Ma i risultati vanno contro questa teoria. Quindi io dico: e se Moriarty non fosse stato ucciso?».

John fissò l'ispettore.

«Intendi dire che potrebbe essere ancora vivo? Hai visto quanto sangue c'era sul tetto. Nessuno potrebbe…».

Lestrade lo interruppe, scuotendo il capo.

«No. Quello che voglio dire è che forse _Moriarty si è ucciso_. Pensaci un attimo. Spiegherebbe benissimo perché la polvere da sparo trovata sul cappotto di Sherlock è all'altezza del collo. Che io sappia quel folle era più basso di lui. Se si fosse sparato _di fronte_ a Sherlock, abbastanza vicino a lui…»

«…alcune particelle di polvere da sparo si sarebbero trasferite sul suo cappotto! Ma certo!».

L'entusiasmo di John, tuttavia, durò poco.

«Ma ancora non sappiamo perché Sherlock si è gettato dal tetto».

[*]

Di nuovo nell'ufficio di Lestrade, John e l'ispettore si misero a confrontare le loro ultime teorie.

«Per quale motivo Moriarty si sarà ucciso? E perché mai poi Sherlock avrà deciso di imitarlo? Escludo, ormai, che ci fosse una terza persona con loro sul tetto. Non abbiamo motivi per pensare il contrario. Sicuramente uno degli uomini di quel pazzo sarà andato a ripulire la scena, facendo sparire il cadavere, una volta creatasi un'opportunità; ma dubito sia stato precedente al salto di Sherlock» disse Lestrade.

Più si addentravano in quella faccenda, e meno le cose si facevano chiare…

Gli occhi di John si posarono casualmente sul giornale del mattino.

In prima pagina spiccava un articolo in cui si elogiava l'ultima vittoria del campione nazionale di tiro al bersaglio.

Per qualche ragione, quella notizia gli appariva importante…

" _Tieni gli occhi fissi su di me"._

La soluzione gli colpì la mente come un fulmine a ciel sereno.

«Un cecchino» sussurrò.

L'ispettore Lestrade lo fissò.

«Come?».

John si sedette lentamente.

Ora tutto gli era chiaro.

Finalmente _sapeva_.

«Sherlock mi chiese di tenere gli occhi fissi su di lui, mentre eravamo al telefono. Allora non ne compresi il motivo. Insomma, stavo correndo sul tetto per fermarlo, ed ero piuttosto scioccato da quanto stava succedendo… Credevo non ci fosse una reale motivazione. Fino ad ora. E se la sua richiesta fosse stato solamente un tentativo disperato di essere sicuro che nessuno mi avrebbe sparato?».

Lestrade si grattò il mento.

«Penso di cominciare a capire cosa intendi, John. Moriarty assolda un cecchino, pronto a fare fuoco su di te. Qualcuno che avrebbe dovuto ucciderti a un determinato segnale».

John annuì.

«Ora immagina questo, Greg: Moriarty dice al cecchino di sparare se Sherlock non si butterà dal tetto. Lui solo può ritirare l'ordine. Quindi che faresti tu, al suo posto? Non cercheresti in tutti i modi di evitare di essere costretto a fare dietro – front?».

I due non parlarono per qualche minuto, troppo sconvolti dalla fredda crudeltà di un piano simile.

Poi Lestrade parve riscuotersi.

«Ma perché mai Sherlock non ti avrebbe avvisato, una volta morto Moriarty? Perché farti credere di essere un bugiardo? Perché non avrebbe avvisato me? Poteva telefonarmi e spiegarmi brevemente la situazione. Al cecchino sicuramente era stato detto di aspettare almeno una decina di minuti. Insomma, si parlava comunque di dover convincere Sherlock Holmes ad uccidersi!»

«Magari temeva che sareste arrivati con le sirene spiegate, facendo così decidere al killer di fare fuoco».

«Allora poteva raccontare tutto a te; dirti di nasconderti in un palazzo, togliendoti così dalla linea di tiro».

John si fece pensieroso.

Un sospetto…

«La notte che io e Sherlock incontrammo Moriarty alla piscina, entrambi eravamo minacciati da diversi cecchini. E se quel pazzo si fosse ripetuto? Se avesse assoldato più di un cecchino, ognuno con un diverso obiettivo? Pensaci. Se Sherlock avesse avvisato uno di noi, portando così alla cattura del killer che teneva sotto tiro me, sicuramente gli altri l'avrebbero scoperto, e avrebbero proseguito con il piano stabilito».

Lestrade si passò una mano sugli occhi.

«Un ricatto. Ecco spiegata ogni cosa».

L'uomo sospirò.

«Ma perché mentirci?».

John quasi si mise a ridere.

Per mesi aveva creduto che l'amico avesse pensato solamente a sé stesso, e ora…

«Lo sapeva» mormorò con voce flebile.

Sentì di nuovo gli angoli degli occhi pizzicare per la comparsa di nuove lacrime.

«Sapeva che se mi avesse detto la verità, mi sarei messo ad indagare, non mi sarei dato pace. Ha preferito mentirmi e salvarmi la vita, piuttosto che raccontarmi tutto e mandarmi a morire nella tana dei leoni».

John si coprì gli occhi.

Il detective si era sbagliato.

Gli eroi esistevano.

E lui, _il suo migliore amico_ , era uno di loro.


	21. Chapter 21

Il cellulare di Irene mandò un trillo.

Un SMS.

 _"Temi di ricevere_

 _Una brutta notizia sui_

 _Tuoi cari? Vieni a farti leggere i_

 _Tarocchi da Mister_

 _Oswald, il mago di_

 _Bordeaux._

 _E scoprirai se_

 _Nuvole oscure minacciano te_

 _E la tua famiglia."_

L'uomo al suo fianco le andò alle spalle, gettando un'occhiata al display.

Grugnì.

«Stupidi messaggi pubblicitari. Chi darà poi i nostri numeri a quegli idioti, dico io…».

La Donna sorrise divertita.

«Non ne ho idea, Connor. Ma è piacevole ricevere messaggi del genere, ogni tanto. Aiutano a ricordarmi quanto la gente possa essere stupida».

Connor Drews scoppiò a ridere.

Era uno dei pericolosi criminali appartenenti alla rete di Moriarty ancora in libertà.

Erano rimasti davvero in pochi.

«Ad ogni modo, ignoriamo queste stupidaggini. Mi stavi dicendo che anche O'Brian è stato catturato?».

L'uomo accese un grosso sigaro, mettendosi poi seduto con i piedi sul tavolino del bar in cui lui e Irene avevano deciso di incontrarsi.

«Esattamente» ringhiò di malumore.

La Donna si finse infuriata.

«Non riesco a crederci. Ho parlato con lui appena quattro mesi fa. Come è possibile che l'abbiano preso?».

Drews fumò rapidamente il sigaro.

«Diavolo, non lo so. So solo che un minuto prima era per strada, e l'attimo dopo… _Puff_! Sparito. Se non sapessi che è un'idiozia, potrei quasi credere sia stato rapito dagli alieni».

Irene rise.

«Per carità! Non vorrai dirmi che credi a queste sciocchezze!»

«Per niente. Ma sembra essere l'unica soluzione possibile».

«Cosa ti fa credere che siano stati quelli del governo a prenderlo?»

«Ricordi Danielson?»

«Il rapinatore, certo».

«Beh, lui è riuscito a dire a Sebastian che due uomini in giacca e cravatta stavano seguendo O'Brian, poco prima che sparisse».

Irene bevve il bicchiere di vino offertole dall'uomo.

«E Danielson ora dov'è? Non sa dirci altro di questi due uomini?».

Drews scosse la testa, accendendosi un nuovo sigaro.

«Sparito pure lui. La settimana scorsa. Mi ci gioco la testa che ora tiene compagnia agli altri».

La Donna sospirò, stizzita.

«Sebastian che dice? Ha qualche teoria su come facciano quelli del governo a sapere sempre dove siamo?».

Drews scolò avidamente la sua birra, esibendosi poi in un rutto disgustoso.

«Crede ci sia qualche piccola canaglia che, pur di rimanere fuori dalla galera, spiffera agli agenti ciò che vogliono»

«Ma per farlo dovrebbe per lo meno essere in stretto contatto con loro».

L'uomo annuì.

«Sì, Sebastian è convinto si tratti di uno quegli inetti di poco conto che furono catturati ormai un anno fa».

Irene annuì.

«Purtroppo non possiamo esserne certi, trovandoci qui».

Drews tolse i piedi dal tavolino, pronto ad alzarsi.

«E' per questo motivo che è partito per Londra».

Irene alzò un sopracciglio.

«Partire per Londra per un pesciolino piccolo come uno di quelli? Quanto potrà sapere ancora?».

Connor Drews lanciò qualche moneta sul tavolino.

«Ha detto di voler sistemare anche quel medico, quel dottor Watson. Pare che stia ficcanasando un po' troppo, ultimamente. Beh, è ora che io vada. Alla prossima bevuta, Miss Adler».

L'uomo si allontanò oscillando.

La Donna si avviò nella direzione opposta, disgustata dal comportamento di quell'abominio.

Prese il cellulare, inviando immediatamente un SMS:

 _"Tutto pronto per il consueto incontro, okay?_

 _Devo ammetterlo, parlare_

 _con altri delle punizioni da far provare a te_

 _è stato davvero utile ed importante. IA"_

[*]

Il cellulare di Sebastian Moran vibrò nella tasca interna della sua giacca.

Non metteva mai la suoneria, poiché poteva distrarlo durante uno dei suoi… _tiri al bersaglio_.

«Che cosa vuoi?» disse scocciato.

Quel Connor Drews era davvero un animale.

Ma sapeva essere un buon informatore, quando gli veniva offerta una buona ricompensa.

«Sono stato tutto il pomeriggio con lei»

«Ebbene?».

«Nessuna telefonata o incontro sospetto».

«Ha ricevuto o inviato qualche SMS?»

«Ne ha ricevuto uno sulla lettura dei tarocchi e ne ha inviato uno poco dopo che me ne sono andato. Da quello che ho potuto vedere con il mio "binocolo da caccia" era indirizzato a uno dei suoi _amichetti settimanali_. Niente di sospetto, lo ripeto».

Sebastian Moran sorrise.

«Ottimo. Mi avrebbe seccato terribilmente scoprire che era lei a fare il doppiogioco».

«Devo continuare a seguirla o a farla seguire da uno degli altri?».

«No. Non ve ne è motivo. Possiamo stare tranquilli, con lei. Piuttosto, cerca di saperne di più sui nuovi arrivati in città»

«Ma saranno un'infinità!».

Il cecchino si infuriò.

«Allora vedi di metterti subito all'opera, idiota! Dobbiamo vendicarci per quanto accaduto ai nostri compagni e a Moriarty».

L'uomo all'altro capo del telefono sospirò rassegnato.

«Da quando devo cominciare a cercare?»

«Da quando sono iniziati gli arresti e le sparizioni. Non tralasciare niente e nessuno».

«Bene. Sei già a Londra?»

«La stiamo sorvolando giusto ora. Presto potrò portare a termine l'ultimo ordine di Jim, e levare di torno una volta per tutte John Watson».


	22. Chapter 22

Irene si guardò attentamente intorno, prima di entrare nel grande portone.

Erano quattro mesi che non vedeva l'uomo di persona.

Si erano scambiati solo quegli SMS criptici e all'apparenza senza senso.

Salì le scale e suonò al campanello.

Doveva ammettere che quando Sherlock aveva "proposto" quell'appartamento al fratello aveva fatto davvero un'ottima scelta.

La porta si aprì, e Irene si dimenticò di quanto avrebbe dovuto dire all'uomo.

Sherlock appariva più stanco di quanto lei l'avesse mai visto.

Aveva gli occhi cerchiati da profonde occhiaie violacee, che risaltavano ancora di più a causa del naturale colorito perlaceo del suo viso.

Ed era molto magro.

Più di quanto Irene ricordasse.

«Santo cielo, Sherlock! Che è successo?» esclamò, entrando e chiudendo la porta dietro di sé.

Non l'aveva mai visto in quelle condizioni.

«Hai detto di avere qualcosa di cui parlarmi; che era importante. Ti ascolto».

«Non dirò un bel niente finché non mi avrai spiegato perché sei ridotto così».

Sherlock la fissò, fermo.

«Allora credo ci saluteremo qui».

«Non ti interessa quello che ho da dirti, dunque?»

«Se non è tua intenzione rendermi partecipe, non vedo perché dovrebbe»

«Perché si tratta del dottor Watson».

Sherlock si voltò immediatamente al suono di quel nome.

«Che è successo?».

Irene scosse il capo.

Mai visto un tipo così testardo.

L'uomo si scompigliò i capelli in un gesto nervoso.

«Ascolta, si tratta sicuramente di qualcosa di _davvero importante_ , se hai corso il rischio di venire qui, quindi…».

Irene sospirò rassegnata.

Era inutile.

Non avrebbe ricavato nulla da lui, se non gli avesse detto quello che voleva sentire.

«Si tratta di Moran. E' partito per Londra. Vuole rintracciare chi ha fatto la spia sugli altri e sbarazzarsi del dottor Watson. Pensa così di portare a termine le ultime volontà di Jim».

Sherlock sbiancò, stupendo non poco la donna.

Non credeva che l'uomo sarebbe potuto diventare più pallido di com'era normalmente.

«Quando è partito?»

«Non ne ho idea. L'ho scoperto appena mezz'ora fa».

L'uomo estrasse rapidamente il cellulare, componendo il numero in maniera febbrile.

«Ora vuoi dirmi che…» cominciò Irene.

Ma Sherlock si prette un dito sulle labbra.

«Mycroft? Ascolta senza interrompermi con una delle tue frasi idiote. Sebastian Moran è partito per Londra. Non ho idea di quando, né se sia già atterrato. Vuole vendicarsi di quanto accaduto a Moriarty, uccidendo John e probabilmente anche tutti coloro che a suo parere ne sono responsabili».

Si passò una mano sugli occhi.

«Mettiti all'opera, sguinzaglia i tuoi uomini migliori. Non deve importarti di come sono venuto a conoscenza di queste cose, Mycroft! Limitati a fare in modo che John rimanga vivo fino al mio ritorno».

Chiuse la telefonata, sedendosi sul divano, il viso tra le mani.

«Tu stai male, Sherlock. Non puoi negarlo» mormorò Irene.

L'uomo scosse il capo.

«Ho solo bisogno di riposare. Ma non prima della fine di questa "caccia"».

Irene sgranò gli occhi.

«Aspetta un momento. Vuoi farmi credere che non dormi da quando hai lasciato il mio appartamento?».

Sherlock la guardò critico.

«Stare a contatto con i tuoi ex - colleghi deve averti abbassato il quoziente intellettivo»

«E lo stare a lungo da solo ti ha peggiorato il carattere».

L'uomo la ignorò.

"Santo cielo, che bambino" pensò Irene stizzita.

«Quindi?» lo incalzò.

«Ho dormito un paio d'ore a notte, giusto il tempo di rimanere abbastanza lucido».

«E hai mangiato?» domandò, sedendosi anch'ella.

Sherlock scosse il capo.

«Poco o niente. La fame aguzza l'ingegno».

La Donna provò di nuovo l'impulso irrefrenabile di schiaffeggiarlo; e non per il semplice gusto di farlo, ma per la stupidità di cui l'uomo stava dando prova.

«Hai bisogno di rimetterti in forze, Sherlock».

Di nuovo, il detective scosse il capo, alzandosi.

«Devo partire immediatamente per Londra».

Irene lo guardò sbigottita.

«Tornare in Inghilterra ora sarebbe un suicidio! Hai idea di quante cose dovrai spiegare? Come pensi di poter passare inosservato agli occhi di un criminale come Sebastian Moran, con tutti i riflettori puntati su di te? Con i giornalisti desiderosi di capire per quale motivo ti sei finto morto per un intero anno?».

Il detective ghignò.

«Sono già sopravvissuto a un suicidio, no?».

Tornò serio.

«Non posso rimanere impassibile a quello che mi hai raccontato. Se dovesse accadere qualcosa a John la colpa sarebbe esclusivamente mia».

«E torneresti in questo stato? A stento ti reggi in piedi. Come pensi di affrontare un tipo come Sebastian?».

Sherlock la fissò, risoluto.

«Sono benissimo capace di cavarmela anche senza queste tue assurde preoccupazioni».

La Donna assottigliò gli occhi.

«Meriteresti uno schiaffo solo per questo tuo modo di rivolgerti a me».

«E perché mai? Non sei né più né meno una persona come gli altri, Irene. Tu non sei "La Dominatrice" e io uno dei tuoi stupidi amichetti senza spina dorsale. Non stiamo giocando. E inoltre, ti ho già detto una volta che se fossi in te, non avrei riprovato a schiaffeggiarmi»

«E' vero. Ma _tu_ _non sei me_ ».

Lo sfidò con lo sguardo.

«Hai ragione. Non sono "La Dominatrice", con te. Ma sono comunque una delle poche persone che ancora fa qualcosa come preoccuparsi per te, che ti piaccia o meno».

«Non te l'ho chiesto»

«Tu fai solo quello che ti viene chiesto?».

Sherlock non rispose, e Irene notò le sue pupille tornare alla loro forma originale.

Era certa che se avesse potuto sentirgli il polso, inoltre, l'avrebbe scoperto nuovamente regolare.

All'improvviso seppe cos'altro c'era che non andava.

Al detective mancava Londra, mancava il suo lavoro.

Mancava John.

«E' un anno che sono lontano. Credevo sarebbero bastati pochi mesi al massimo. Quanti criminali potevano seguire un pazzo come James Moriarty? Pensavo di poter concludere questa storia alla svelta, e invece…».

Sherlock sospirò, allontanandosi dalla donna.

Irene non si mosse.

Non le avrebbe mai permesso di essere partecipe fino in fondo al suo malessere interiore.

Era Sherlock.

«Ora mi trovo davanti a un bivio, _di nuovo_. Mi ritrovo a dover scegliere se proseguire con il mio lavoro, o rinunciare a tutta la fatica fatta per evitare di perdere le persone a cui mio malgrado tengo».

La Donna non rispose subito.

«Tuo fratello le proteggerà fino al tuo ritorno. Ha molti uomini che lavorano per lui. Staranno bene».

Il detective si voltò verso Irene.

«E tu potrai chiudere tranquillamente questa faccenda, come avevi programmato».

L'uomo parve convincersi.

Irene sorrise allegra.

«Bene. Suppongo dovremmo festeggiare questa nostra "allegra rimpatriata". Cena?».

[*]

Mycroft Holmes posò il cellulare, sospirando.

Sebastian Moran di nuovo a Londra, libero di girare indisturbato per le affollate vie cittadine.

Che altro sarebbe successo, dopo?

Il ritorno di Jack lo Squartatore?

C'era da chiedersi se Sherlock avesse una particolare predisposizione nell'attirare l'attenzione – e la conseguente follia omicida – dei criminali più pericolosi di tutti i Paesi conosciuti.

Mycroft non si sarebbe affatto stupito se un giorno avesse ricevuto la notizia che la N.A.T.O. e il Pentagono avevano deciso di dichiarare guerra al fratello.

Tamburellò con le dita sulla sua scrivania di mogano.

In realtà la domanda che lo assillava era un'altra.

Come otteneva Sherlock quelle informazioni?

Chi erano i suoi informatori?

Sapeva che interrogare i criminali già arrestati sarebbe stato inutile.

Erano terrorizzati dalle possibili ripercussioni dei compagni ancora in libertà.

L'unica cosa che ammettevano era quella di aver lavorato per Moriarty.

Mycroft Holmes riprese il suo cellulare.

«Philip? Ho appena saputo che Sebastian Moran è a Londra. No, non ho ancora avuto modo di localizzarlo. Mi servirebbe il tuo aiuto e quello degli uomini migliori del tuo reparto».

Guardò fuori dalla finestra, ascoltando attentamente l'amico.

«Ho buone ragioni per credere che sia sua intenzione vendicarsi dei vecchi nemici di James Moriarty. Sì, esattamente quello che pensavo anche io. Avviso immediatamente i miei uomini di alzare il livello di sorveglianza a quattro».


	23. Chapter 23

John prese un profondo respiro, poi entrò a Scotland Yard.

Non vi rimetteva mai piede volentieri, dopo il trattamento che la centrale di polizia aveva riservato a lui e all'amico.

Sapeva, ovviamente, che gli agenti stavano solo facendo il loro lavoro; ma questo non spiegava – e non riusciva a giustificare – l'estrema facilità con cui tutti avevano accettato così di buon grado le accuse contro Sherlock Holmes.

Andò direttamente nell'ufficio di Lestrade.

Aveva ricevuto una sua telefonata la mattina prima.

Sembrava dovesse dirgli qualcosa di urgente…

Imboccò il corridoio, trovandosi di fronte l'agente Donovan.

Ovviamente John sapeva che prima o poi lui e la donna si sarebbero incontrati nuovamente; ma sperava sinceramente che la cosa non dovesse avvenire così presto.

Decise di ignorarla, procedendo per la sua strada.

«Mi spiace, dottore».

John si voltò verso la donna.

«Come, prego?»

«Mi spiace» ripeté l'agente Donovan.

«Per quanto detto e fatto» continuò.

«Beh… Alla fine non ne ha veramente motivo, non è così? Sherlock è morto. Non l'avrà più tra i piedi. Ha vinto. Ora niente e nessuno metterà più in cattiva luce lei e i suoi colleghi».

Non le diede nemmeno il tempo di replicare, e la lasciò ferma in mezzo al corridoio, entrando nell'ufficio di Lestrade.

Probabilmente era stato troppo duro con la donna, ma non gli importava.

Era giusto, si disse, che si sentisse in colpa anche lei, così come si era sentito lui.

Benché i motivi fossero completamente diversi.

«Greg» disse a mo' di saluto.

«John» replicò l'ispettore.

«Da quanto ho capito devi dirmi qualcosa» chiese il medico, sedendosi.

L'uomo annuì.

«Infatti. Ieri mattina ho ricevuto una telefonata da Mycroft Holmes».

Lestrade estrasse dal cassetto della scrivania una foto.

«Mi ha inviato questa, domandandomi se uno di noi due lo conoscesse. Per quanto mi riguarda, l'ho sentito nominare un paio di volte, ma non ho mai avuto occasione di incontrarlo di persona».

John studiò il volto dell'uomo nella foto.

Aveva l'aria minacciosa e gli occhi che brillavano di una luce folle.

«Sebastian Moran. E' stato un cecchino dell'esercito britannico, prima che venisse cacciato per tradimento. Non l'ho mai incontrato di persona nemmeno io; ma quando ero ancora nel quinto reggimento fucilieri di Northumberland ho sentito diverse storie sul suo conto».

Lestrade ripose nuovamente la fotografia.

«A quanto dice Mycroft, Moran è tornato a Londra una settimana fa. Sembra che dopo aver scontato qualche mese in carcere per quanto avvenuto in Afghanistan abbia conosciuto Moriarty».

John annuì.

«Sì, ricordo di aver letto che la pena fu leggera perché il suo avvocato riuscì a convincere la Corte dicendo che Moran aveva sparato al suo commilitone per errore».

Lestrade si appoggiò allo schienale della sua poltrona.

«Non credi sia così, vero?».

John lo imitò.

«Non diventi il miglior cecchino dell'esercito sbagliando bersaglio» disse.

«Mycroft è certo che Moran fosse uno dei killer assoldati da Moriarty il giorno in cui Sherlock…».

John annuì nuovamente.

«E ora è di nuovo in città… Credo di sapere cosa ti ha detto Mycroft dopo. Pensa che sia tornato per portare a termine il lavoro, non è vero?».

Lestrade annuì a sua volta.

«Ammetto però che è strano. Sono passati tredici mesi dalla morte di Sherlock. Perché attendere tutto questo tempo, prima di farsi avanti?».

L'ispettore si grattò il mento, pensieroso.

«Magari non ha potuto fare altrimenti. Forse è stato costretto fuori dall'Inghilterra e ha potuto farvi ritorno solamente la scorsa settimana».

John non sembrava convinto.

«Sì, ma se anche così fosse? Sherlock in fondo ha mantenuto fede alla sua parte del patto. Perché mai Moran dovrebbe voler comunque adempiere al compito affidatogli? E' un rischio inutile. Ora come ora non ha motivo per temere un qualsiasi tipo di arresto, immagino. Perché rischiare di attirare l'attenzione su di sé? Moriarty è morto, e nessuno ha prove concrete che lo colleghino a lui».

Lestrade scrollò le spalle.

«Chissà, forse vuole solo vendicarsi. Qualcosa mi dice che la morte di Moriarty non fosse in programma».

«Potresti aver ragione. Ma questo significa che non sono solo io ad essere in pericolo. Anche tu, la signora Hudson… Tutti quelli che hanno contribuito a far sì che la verità venisse fuori potrebbero essere un bersaglio».

«E' per questo che ti ho chiamato qui. Proporrei che tu e la signora Hudson vi nascondiate in un luogo sicuro finché le acque non si siano calmate un po'. Forse potreste rivolgervi a Mycr…».

«Cosa?! Dovrei nascondermi? Non ci pensare neppure. E se anche dovessi cambiare idea, e decidere di ascoltare il tuo consiglio, _sicuramente_ non affiderei la mia sicurezza a Mycroft Holmes».

«Ma…»

«Non mi tirerò indietro solo perché in città è arrivato un amante del tiro al bersaglio, Greg. Non ora. Ci sono ancora cose su cui voglio far luce. Prima su tutte la fine che ha fatto il corpo di Moriarty. Una volta che l'avrò visto _con i miei occhi_ potrò essere certo che sia morto sul serio. E poi, ho la stranissima sensazione che ci siano particolari di questa storia che non sappiamo. Inoltre, come ho già detto, anche tu sei in pericolo».

«Sono un poliziotto» replicò Lestrade, come se quello fosse una valida ragione per ritenersi al sicuro.

«E io un capitano dell'esercito sopravvissuto alla guerra afghana e a diciotto mesi con Sherlock Holmes come coinquilino».

Lestrade sorrise.

«Per di più, se conosco il modo di fare di Mycroft Holmes, a quest'ora ci starà già facendo seguire dai suoi uomini migliori».

[*]

Sherlock Holmes si svegliò di soprassalto, confuso.

Aveva la vista annebbiata, la testa stranamente vuota, le articolazioni bloccate, la bocca impastata…

Uno straccio.

Scosse il capo, cercando di riordinare le idee e di capire per quale motivo riversasse in quelle condizioni.

Niente.

Serrò gli occhi, concentrandosi.

Ricordava di essere caduto addormentato a causa della troppa stanchezza e dei ritmi serrati a cui quella caccia all'uomo lo costringeva.

Osservò l'orologio, stupendosi di aver dormito per quasi diciotto ore.

Solitamente, durante un caso non dormiva mai più di un'ora o due a notte, arrivando persino a non dormire affatto.

Non dormiva mai un granché, in realtà, pur di non perdere tempo.

Serrò nuovamente gli occhi.

Non ricordava neppure di aver sentito Irene uscire.

Avevano deciso di passare una settimana insieme, dato l'abbassarsi della guardia - e della sorveglianza – da parte degli ex – colleghi della donna.

Sherlock aprì gli occhi, un lampo di comprensione nella mente annebbiata.

Un dubbio.

Si studiò l'interno del gomito sinistro, scoprendovi un forellino.

L'aveva drogato.

Ma il motivo per cui l'avesse fatti gli rimaneva ancora oscuro.

Scosse vigorosamente il capo.

Non riusciva a pensare correttamente.

"Ecco come deve sentirsi Anderson".

Bene.

L'ironia non sembrava aver subito danni.

Si alzò traballante dal letto e andò in salotto, sorreggendosi con il muro.

Il movimento parve giovargli e la mente recuperò un po' della consueta lucidità.

Almeno riusciva a parlare.

Fu sorpreso di trovare La Donna ancora nell'appartamento.

«Sherlock! Già sveglio?» cinguettò questa, innocente.

«Perché mi hai drogato?».

«Sai? E' strano che tu sia già in piedi. Le altre persone su cui l'ho usato non si svegliavano mai prima delle ventiquattro ore»

«Perché mi hai drogato?» ripeté il detective, la voce ferma.

«Ma tu non sei una persona come le altre, no?».

Sherlock si lasciò cadere sul divano.

Meno contatti aveva con le sostanze stupefacenti, meglio era.

Irene gli si sedette accanto.

«E' andata meglio, stavolta. Non hai neppure avuto le convulsioni, come la prima volta».

L'uomo fissò il soffitto.

Non era certo una buona notizia.

«Dimmi perché l'hai fatto» mormorò.

«Avevo due scelte. O lasciarti dormire le due ore di cui parlavi, oppure… _aiutarti_ a recuperare un po' di sonno perduto».

«Ci sono persone che usano bevande come la camomilla, sai?».

Irene rise.

«Ti sembro tipo da camomilla, Sherlock?».

L'uomo la guardò.

«No, mi sembri più il tipo che droga le persone senza curarsi minimamente degli effetti e delle conseguenze».

Irene lo fissò, offesa.

«L'ho usata milioni di volte, con molti miei amici, e…»

«Quanti dei tuoi _amici_ hanno un passato da tossicodipendenti?» chiese Sherlock interessato.

Vide la donna sgranare gli occhi sorpresa, e si diede mentalmente dell'idiota.

A volte John aveva davvero ragione.

Doveva imparare a tenere la bocca chiusa.


	24. Chapter 24

«Ero convinto avessi letto i giornali» disse Sherlock dopo un po'.

Ormai il "danno" era fatto.

«L'ho fatto. Ma non ho creduto a tutto. I giornalisti sono soliti scrivere cattiverie per screditare i protagonisti dei loro articoli, si sa» replicò la donna.

Guardò il detective.

«E' per questo, allora, che la prima volta che ti drogai, a Londra, avesti quella reazione. Era il tuo corpo che rifiutava una sostanza di cui aveva imparato a fare a meno, che riteneva dannosa…».

Il detective annuì.

«Quando… Insomma, lo sai».

«Al mio secondo anno di università. Quando mio padre morì» rispose laconico.

Non aveva mai amato particolarmente parlare.

Soprattutto di quel periodo.

«Al tuo secondo… Santo cielo, avevi appena vent'anni!».

L'uomo scrollò le spalle.

«Anagraficamente, forse. Ma mentalmente…».

Irene lo guardò, scioccata.

«Probabilmente meno, per compiere un gesto simile!».

Sherlock la ignorò.

Aveva detto troppo.

Irene non si diede per vinta.

«Perché lo facesti?»

«Diventare un tossicodipendente? Credi sia il genere di cose che qualcuno programma di fare, come una vacanza?»

«Sai che non è questo che volevo dire».

Il detective fece spallucce.

Lo stordimento stava lentamente svanendo.

«Ero continuamente sotto pressione. E non certo per lo studio. Scelsi di iscrivermi a Criminologia, andando contro il volere di mio padre. Lui avrebbe voluto che seguissi le sue orme, entrando nell'esercito. O che imitassi Mycroft: iscrivermi a Scienze Politiche, diventare un importante membro del governo…».

Represse un brivido di disgusto.

«Immagina la noia».

La Donna lo osservò un po'.

«Poi tuo padre morì» mormorò.

Temeva di sapere come sarebbe andata a finire quella storia…

«Sì. Corsi al suo capezzale, non appena seppi che stava male».

Si esibì in un sorriso privo di allegria.

«Mi cacciò, dicendomi che non voleva una simile pecora nera accanto a lui nei suoi ultimi istanti di vita».

Irene provò una morsa allo stomaco.

Generalmente non le importava delle storie personali delle persone con cui aveva a che fare.

Non significavano nulla, per lei.

Non voleva diventare loro amica.

Al massimo teneva in considerazione solo ciò che poteva tornarle utile, nulla più.

Ma Sherlock non era un suo amico.

Non era una di quelle amorfe personcine che si rivolgevano a lei di solito.

«Era fuori di sé, Sherlock. Non avresti dovuto dar peso alle sue parole…» mormorò.

Per quanto si sforzasse, non riusciva ad essere una dominatrice, con lui.

Erano sullo stesso piano.

Vedevano decine di persone ogni giorno, riuscendo ad andare oltre l'apparenza, scavando nel loro intimo.

Depredavano ciò di cui avevano bisogno, non curandosi delle reazioni che questo avrebbe suscitato, e raggiungevano i loro scopi utilizzando ciò che la natura aveva loro donato.

Ed entrambi erano cinici, autoritari e assolutamente bisognosi di qualcuno alla loro altezza.

«Me lo disse anche mia madre. Ma entrambi sapevamo che non era vero».

Il detective non sapeva perché le stesse dicendo quelle cose.

Non aveva mai amato molto parlare di sé.

Probabilmente era quella sostanza che lei gli aveva iniettato a farlo comportare così.

Forse era in quel modo che La Donna otteneva le informazioni dai suoi _giocattoli_.

«Per quanto sei andato avanti?» chiese lei, raggomitolandosi al suo fianco.

«Fino a ventitré, forse ventiquattro anni. Mio fratello fece sparire ogni spacciatore di Londra, dando ascolto alle suppliche di nostra madre. Hai conosciuto Mycroft. E' il tipo di persona che preferisce stare a guardare, aspettando che gli altri se la sbrighino da soli».

«Funzionò?»

«In parte. Certo, non avevo più la possibilità di drogarmi. Ma la disintossicazione fu tremenda. Mycroft convinse nostra madre che chiudermi in un centro specializzato avrebbe immediatamente creato uno scandalo e avrebbe rovinato il buon nome dalla famiglia, oltre che il mio futuro».

Rise senza allegria.

«Come se non sapessimo tutti, in realtà, quanto temesse che fosse il _suo_ nome ad essere "rovinato". E con esso anche la sua posizione».

Irene sgranò gli occhi.

Non riusciva a crederci.

All'inizio aveva creduto che Mycroft Holmes fosse solo uno di quegli omettini impettiti con cui aveva a che fare quasi ogni settimana.

Persone che sembravano tutte d'un pezzo, finché non veniva loro scoperto il punto debole.

Ma ora, dopo i "racconti" di Sherlock, dopo aver visto e _sentito_ personalmente il modo di fare del maggiore dei fratelli Holmes, dovette ricredersi.

Si era sempre chiesta per quale motivo Jim Moriarty l'aveva definito "L'uomo di ghiaccio", arrivando persino a credere che il nomignolo fosse ironico.

Ora lo sapeva, e la cosa la disgustava.

Nemmeno lei sarebbe scesa tanto in basso.

Il che era tutto dire.

«Fu allora che incontrasti l'ispettore Lestrade?».

Sherlock annuì.

«Mycroft non voleva che io finissi arrestato. Avrebbe vanificato il suo piano per non "macchiare" il buon nome della famiglia. Così mandò a chiamare Lestrade e mi… "consegnò" a lui, dicendogli di tenermi fuori da quel giro, di aiutarmi a sopravvivere alle crisi. Ringraziando il cielo, Lestrade ebbe compassione di me e mi diede una mano. Per distrarmi mi faceva studiare gli appunti dei suoi casi. Fu così che scoprii di essere bravo. _Molto bravo_. Decisi che quello sarebbe stato il modo in cui mi sarei guadagnato da vivere, e inventai la mia posizione. Non sono tipo da prendere ordini, non potevo accettare di lavorare per Scotland Yard. Non direttamente, almeno».

Sherlock tacque.

Si sentiva bene.

E non solo perché finalmente l'effetto del narcotico era svanito.

Era come se si fosse tolto un enorme peso dallo stomaco.

Irene pensò fosse meglio chiudere quella discussione, quindi ammiccò – non con poco sforzo, dato lo stato d'animo in cui si trovava.

«Però. Diventi loquace in queste condizioni» disse.

L'ombra di un vero sorriso attraversò le labbra del detective, che si alzò.

«Altro buon motivo per cui non voglio ripetere l'esperienza. La prossima volta, usa una camomilla».

[*]

Sebastian Moran ringhiò stizzito.

Non aveva mai la visuale libera.

C'era sempre qualcuno in mezzo ai piedi, pronto a spingere via il medico.

Doveva essere sicuramente opera di quell'altro Holmes.

Già da prima che Moriarty morisse, quell'insopportabile omino in giacca e cravatta si era sempre immischiato in affari che non lo riguardavano.

Si sarebbe davvero meritato un bel proiettile calibro 50 dritto in fronte.

Ma l'uomo sapeva bene che colpire Mycroft Holmes – per quanto l'idea lo allettasse – non era sicuro, e tanto meno intelligente.

Si sarebbe ritrovato come minimo mezzo governo alle calcagna.

Per non parlare poi di organizzazioni governative come la CIA.

Sebastian Moran ripose con cura il suo Barrett M82.

Ci sarebbe stata un'altra occasione per uccidere John Watson.

Non potevano proteggerlo per sempre.


	25. Chapter 25

«Ti vedo più riposato» disse Mycroft Holmes, entrando nuovamente nell'appartamento che il fratello aveva occupato ormai sedici mesi prima.

«La mortalità mi fa bene» replicò serafico Sherlock.

In effetti aveva l'aria di dormire regolarmente ogni notte e di mangiare abbastanza da riuscire a reggersi in piedi senza sforzo.

«E' già la tua seconda visita» notò Sherlock.

«Sì, e non immagini quanto averla dovuta fare mi secchi»

«Ma non mi dire…».

Mycroft lo ignorò.

«Credevo che dopo avermi avvisato di Moran saresti tornato immediatamente a Londra».

«L'ho creduto anche io. Ma poi la ragione ha avuto il sopravvento. Avevo ancora alcune cose da sistemare, qui»

«E ora?».

Sherlock finse di non capire.

«Ora cosa?»

«Ora queste "cose" sono state sistemate, Sherlock?».

«Alcune sì, alcune no…» disse vago il detective.

«Quindi non tornerai nemmeno stavolta».

«Te l'ho detto. Alcune questioni richiedono ancora la mia presenza qui a Parigi».

«Questioni di che tipo?»

«Beh, ora che Drews è… _al sicuro_ nelle carceri britanniche, e che Moran è sparito anche da Londra… Non resta che catturare Armand Brets e questa lunga caccia all'uomo potrà ben dirsi conclusa. Sempre, ovviamente, che per allora non torni a farsi vivo il colonnello, qui a Parigi. Sicuramente meriterebbe appieno la mia concentrazione. Non potrei certo permettergli di fuggire, non credi?» rispose Sherlock, in tono amabile.

Mycroft lo studiò con attenzione.

«Molto bene. Allora credo che il nostro incontro termini qui. E' sempre un piacere»

«Completamente tuo».

Mycroft si morse la lingua, voltandosi verso la porta.

«E comunque… – cominciò il detective, acciambellandosi sulla poltrona con il suo violino. – Quanto ti ho detto è ancora valido. Sei personalmente responsabile della vita di John e degli altri».

Il maggiore dei due fratelli strinse gli occhi fino a farli diventare due piccole fessure.

«Non sono una baby - sitter, Sherlock».

«Strano, il ruolo ti calzerebbe a pennello».

Lo fissò, serio.

«E' la ruota che gira, Mycroft. Persino tu sai che è giusto che sia così».

La porta sbattè, lasciando il detective a ghignare divertito.

[*]

Ci volle molto più tempo del previsto per catturare Armand Brets, un famosissimo e spietato serial killer che si divertiva a disegnare un fiore con il sangue delle due vittime sul luogo del delitto.

Sherlock e Irene rischiarono seriamente di essere scoperti dal criminale in più di un'occasione.

C'erano infatti momenti in cui, durante un pedinamento, – che di solito consisteva in una semplice "passeggiata" sulla scia dell'uomo, da parte di uno dei due, opportunamente camuffato – Brets si accorgeva che qualcosa non andava, e si voltava minaccioso, guardandosi le spalle.

Ma non scorgeva mai nessuno, a parte un povero suonatore di violino in cerca di qualche spicciolo, o un'elegante signora intenta a guardare annoiata le vetrine.

Per consegnarlo alla giustizia britannica, Sherlock dovette fingersi un suo appassionatissimo seguace, convincendolo ad incontrarsi in un buio vicolo dei quartieri bassi per mostrargli quanto avesse appreso sul suo modus operandi.

L'aiuto di Irene si rivelò fondamentale quando Brets, reso sospettoso verso chiunque da quanto accaduto ai suoi compagni, volle le prove che il suo fantomatico imitatore non fosse in realtà un gendarme o un agente del governo inglese.

Brets pretese da Sherlock la foto di una delle sue "opere", che il detective avrebbe dovuto spedire al computer di un frequentatissimo Internet Cafè.

La Donna tornò così a ricoprire il ruolo di un cadavere, il cui volto era stato opportunamente celato per evitarne l'identificazione – ma che Sherlock giustificò solamente con una pessima abilità fotografica.

L'incontro era stato carico di un'elettricità surreale, e Sherlock aveva dovuto ringraziare il suo sangue freddo ancora una volta.

Una persona comune sarebbe sicuramente morta di terrore - o uscita di senno - a causa dell'elevata tensione.

Fu un vero sollievo quando il detective poté lasciare un furioso Arnold Brets, ben immobilizzato, davanti al consolato Inglese, con una lettera indirizzata al signor Mycroft Holmes infilata nella tasca della sudicia giacca che l'uomo indossava.

L'organizzazione di James "Jim" Moriarty era ormai solo un pallido e spaventoso ricordo.

[*]

John sospirò, posando nuovamente gli occhi sulla lapide del suo migliore amico.

Si sentì toccare la spalla da una mano vellutata.

Mary doveva averlo seguito.

«Ciao Mary» disse con voce roca, senza guardarla.

«Stai bene? Stamane ti sei alzato presto, così ho pensato di seguiti. Spero non ti dispiaccia».

L'uomo scosse il capo.

«No, tranquilla. E' che… Dovevo venire qui. Ormai è un rituale. Lo ripeto ogni anno da quando è morto».

Mary Morstan posò anch'ella gli occhi sul nome di Sherlock Holmes.

«Oggi è il terzo anniversario, vero?».

John annuì, la gola secca.

Si era ripromesso di non piangere più.

Ma ogni volta che si trovava davanti a quella lastra di marmo nero dimenticava ogni promessa, ogni buon proposito.

In fondo al cuore sapeva che era giusto così.

Mary mise dei fiori freschi.

«Non appena mi sono resa conto di dove stessi andando, mi sono fermata a comprarli».

Studiò le lettere, piegando il capo da un lato.

«Mi sarebbe piaciuto conoscerlo. Di persona, intendo».

John rise.

«Lo dici ora. Ma scommetto che se avessi potuto farlo, diresti l'esatto contrario»

«Tu non lo dici. Mai seriamente, almeno».

Il medico scrollò le spalle.

«Continua a mancarmi molto, lo sai?».

Mary annuì.

«Lo so».

«Ma almeno ora il suo nome è tornato quello di un tempo, e cosa più importante, tutti hanno saputo cosa è accaduto qual giorno, sul tetto del St. Bartholomew's Hospital».

Rimase in silenzio per qualche istante.

«E' finita. Moran è sparito, Mycroft me l'ha assicurato. La verità è venuta a galla… Anche le sedute con la mia analista stanno migliorando, te l'avevo detto, no? Ormai non ho più nemmeno gli incubi, la notte».

Annuì, cercando di convincere più sé stesso che Mary.

«Posso ricominciare una nuova vita ora, Mary. Una _normale_ ».

La donna lo osservò.

«Ma è quello che desideri davvero, John?».

Lui la guardò.

«Non lo so, Mary. Ma è tutto ciò che potrò avere da oggi in poi. Dovrò farci l'abitudine. Tornerò ad essere qualcuno a cui non succede assolutamente niente».


	26. Chapter 26

John Watson era seduto sulla poltrona di fronte a quella di Mycroft Holmes, quando questi entrò nell'ufficio.

L'uomo non riuscì a mascherare del tutto la sua espressione seccata.

«Che è successo?» domandò, sedendosi pesantemente al suo posto.

Non ne poteva più di quelle visite non richieste.

«Credevo che ormai la situazione fosse risolta. Il nome di mio fratello è riabilitato; si è scoperto quello che è successo sul tetto del St. Bartholomew's Hospital; hai visto tu stesso il cadavere di James Moriarty, dopo l'autopsia effettuata dalla dottoressa Hooper; ti ho garantito che Moran non è più sulle tracce degli amici di Sherlock…».

Come se lui non avesse abbastanza lavoro da svolgere, anche senza le continue interruzioni di John.

«Non è successo nulla. Ero solo venuto a…».

John si schiarì la voce.

«Volevo ringraziarla per la pazienza. In questi anni non ho fatto che… _darle contro_ , senza tenere conto del fatto che lei ha perso un fratello. Quindi…».

Mycroft Holmes si domandò se quello non fosse il suo giorno fortunato.

Forse quella era l'ultima volta che avrebbe visto John Watson nel suo ufficio, senza averlo fatto prima chiamare lui stesso.

«Una persona impara a diventare paziente, quando cresce con un fratello come Sherlock» disse.

John sorrise debolmente, alzandosi e tendendo la mano all'uomo.

«Probabilmente è così. Le chiedo nuovamente scusa e la ringrazio per avermi "sopportato"».

Quando il medico uscì, Mycroft Holmes estrasse il cellulare.

Aveva trovato il modo giusto per far tornare Sherlock.

[*]

John uscì in strada, respirando a pieni polmoni.

Si era tolto un enorme peso dallo stomaco.

Sapeva che chiedere scusa a Mycroft Holmes era una cosa che andava fatta.

Ora non aveva più alcun conto in sospeso con nessuno.

Poteva tornare ad essere _davvero_ soltanto un civile.

[*]

Mycroft provò nuovamente a telefonare al fratello.

Niente.

Le chiamate venivano continuamente ignorate.

Compose il numero, ma di nuovo la storia si ripeté.

Si chiese se Sherlock sarebbe mai cresciuto davvero.

Data la testardaggine che lo caratterizzava, e la sua reticenza nel rispondergli direttamente, Mycroft si mise a scrivergli un messaggio.

Li odiava.

Ma se fossero serviti a far sì che il fratello gli desse retta, avrebbe messo da parte la sua antipatia verso quell'inusuale mezzo di comunicazione.

Attese qualche minuto, dopo l'invio dell'SMS, poi chiamò nuovamente il fratello.

Questi rispose, e Mycroft cantò mentalmente vittoria.

Una parte era fatta.

Ora non restava che convincerlo.

Più facile a dirsi che non a farsi.

[*]

Sherlock si lasciò cadere in poltrona, guardandosi rapidamente intorno.

Aveva passato praticamente tre anni in quell'appartamento.

Ricordava ancora i primi tempi, in cui desiderava soltanto porre fine in fretta a quella faccenda.

Ora invece si ritrovava a pensare a quanto gli sarebbe mancata quella parte della sua vita.

Scosse il capo vigorosamente.

Che sciocchezze.

 _Voleva_ tornare a Londra.

Aveva aspettato _per anni_ che quel giorno arrivasse.

Si alzò, cominciando a raccogliere quelle poche cose che erano stati i suoi effetti personali in quel lungo periodo.

Non ci mise più di dieci minuti.

Mise tutto in una borsa da viaggio e la posò nell'ingresso.

Estrasse il cellulare, facendo una rapida ricerca.

Non poteva certo tornare con un volo diurno.

Con la confusione dell'aeroporto, quanto ci sarebbe voluto prima che qualcuno lo riconoscesse, mettendolo immediatamente nei guai?

Tuttavia i voli notturni non erano privi di rischi.

Sarebbe arrivato in piena notte, e non avrebbe di certo potuto presentarsi a Baker Street come se nulla fosse.

Che fare?

Ormai il suo tempo a Parigi era finito; impossibile tornare indietro.

Il cellulare mandò un nuovo trillo, annunciando al detective un nuovo "ostacolo" alla sua partenza.

Sospirò.

Mai come in quel momento avrebbe voluto non ricevere più SMS da _lei_.

Ancora uno squillo.

L'uomo rispose, senza nemmeno dare il tempo ad Irene di dire qualcosa.

«Devo parlarti. Non ti piacerà».


	27. Chapter 27

«Quindi, alla fine te ne vai» disse Irene, le braccia incrociate.

Non riusciva a crederci.

Aveva ceduto!

Sherlock Holmes aveva piegato il capo davanti al fratello, come una pecorella spaventata.

«Sapevi che sarebbe successo, presto o tardi. Non vedo di cosa tu possa lamentarti, in fondo. Tre anni non sono pochi, no?»

«No, certo. Ma francamente credevo fossi più coerente con te stesso»

«Coerente?» chiese il detective, confuso.

«Dicesti che non avresti abbandonato la caccia finché _tutta_ l'organizzazione non fosse stata tolta dalla circolazione»

«L'ho fatto, sì».

«Beh, sbaglio o manca _qualcuno_ all'appello? Che mi dici di Sebastian Moran?».

Non sapeva nemmeno perché si infuriasse a tal punto.

Sapeva che Sherlock sarebbe tornato a Londra.

Avrebbe dovuto essere contenta per lui.

«Mycroft mi ha assicurato che non si trova più a Londra, e se anche si sbagliasse, ha uomini pronti a…».

Si bloccò, studiandola con un ghigno.

«Come mai questa reazione?» la punzecchiò.

La Donna si rifiutò di rispondergli.

«Oh, il comportamento dice molto più delle parole, a volte» continuò lui.

Irene lo fissò.

«Che mi dici del tuo ritorno? Da come ti comporti, sembra che tu sappia _esattamente_ come fare».

Sherlock tornò serio.

«Mycroft è pronto a far circolare la voce che mi voleva un testimone sotto protezione. Basta solo che io gli dia "il via libera"».

Irene si ritrovò a ridere.

«Questo può bastare per _gli altri_ , Sherlock» lo guardò, gli occhi penetranti.

«Credi davvero che basterà anche a _lui_?».

Non c'era bisogno di specificare a chi si riferisse.

«Probabilmente no. Ma ricordi? Tiene a me. Non colpirà naso e denti. Mi vuole bene».

Irene ghignò.

«Te ne voleva tre anni fa. Sei davvero sicuro che continuerà ad essere così anche quando comparirai davanti a lui, dopo avergli fatto credere di essere morto per così tanto tempo?».

Irene Adler sapeva bene che quello era un colpo basso da manuale; ma era sempre stata brava a giocare sporco, a sfruttare i "tasti dolenti".

Inconsciamente sapeva perché stesse reagendo così alla partenza di Sherlock; ma non l'avrebbe mai ammesso.

Non serviva, con Sherlock.

Lui sapeva, _lo vedeva_.

L'uomo si corrucciò.

«Vedo che quando sei a corto di munizioni tiri fuori le armi bianche» disse, piegando il capo da un lato.

Irene lo squadrò.

«Non sai che le donne sanno diventare estremamente combattive, quando vogliono imporre il loro dominio su qualcosa – lo fissò dritto negli occhi – o _qualcuno_?».

Sherlock rise, scuotendo il capo.

«E' una battaglia persa in partenza, Irene. Lo sai meglio di chiunque altro».

La Donna, infine, cedette ed annuì.

«Sì, ne sono consapevole. Non posso reggere un confronto con John Watson. Sarebbe come chiedere a un bambino se preferisce le verdure o le caramelle».

Sherlock chiuse tutte le finestre.

«Esempio calzante»

«Davvero?».

«Sì. Anche se vorrei ricordarti che non tutti i bambini odiano le verdure».

Irene fissò confusa l'uomo dirigersi alla porta.

«Che vuoi dire?».

Sherlock ghignò, ma non rispose.

[*]

Molly Hooper si guardò nervosamente intorno.

Aveva ricevuto un SMS da Sherlock solo un'ora prima, dove l'uomo le diceva in poche righe di aver nuovamente bisogno di lei per uscire "di nascosto" dall'aeroporto.

La donna si accorse di star tremando.

Era il primo messaggio dopo tre anni di silenzio.

Non aveva avuto sue notizie da nessuno, neppure da Mycroft, e l'aveva reputato un bene.

Se gli fosse accaduto qualcosa, Mycroft l'avrebbe _sicuramente_ messa al corrente.

O almeno, questo era quello che sperava.

Guardò l'orologio.

Aveva provato a chiedere a Sherlock di più, ma questi era stato laconico come sempre.

Sarebbe arrivato di lì a un'ora, e una volta uscito – con il suo aiuto – dall'aeroporto, sarebbe svanito per un po'.

Giusto il tempo di sistemare le cose con John.

Poi sarebbe tornato ufficialmente al posto che – a suo parere – gli spettava di diritto.

Mycroft sapeva già come rendere tutto possibile.

Molly avrebbe voluto dirgli che le cose non sarebbero state così semplici come lui le dipingeva; ma preferì accantonare quell'intenzione.

Sherlock Holmes stava tornando, e _questo_ era ciò che contava davvero.

[*]

«Qui ti saluto, Sherlock» disse Irene Adler, una volta che lei e Sherlock arrivarono all'aeroporto di Parigi.

Era il giusto epilogo a quella storia di provocazioni, piani segreti e pericolose sfide alla fortuna.

Non l'avrebbe più cercato, lasciando che i suoi casi, i suoi affetti, l'aiutassero a dimenticarla.

Gli avrebbe fatto bene.

Lei, la dominatrice, si sarebbe fatta da parte, ammettendo di essere stata sconfitta - nuovamente - dal migliore, e di aver avuto l'enorme privilegio di potergli essere stata vicina in quei tre lunghi anni.

«Non dirmi che credi ti lascerò continuare nel tuo intento».

Irene fissò sorpresa l'uomo al suo fianco.

«Come?».

Sherlock si lasciò sfuggire un ghigno divertito.

«Sai benissimo di cosa sto parlando».

La Donna non riusciva a capacitarsi di come il detective fosse riuscito ad indovinare i suoi pensieri.

«Come sai che volevo sparire dalla tua vita?»

«Non lo sapevo».

Irene avrebbe voluto colpirlo.

«Mi hai preso in giro!» esclamò, piccata.

«Ammetto che a forza di essere vittima dei tuoi raggiri, ho desiderato essere - almeno per una volta - io il carnefice».

Sorrise, guardandola.

«E' divertente. Comincio a capire perché lo fai di continuo».

Si fece nuovamente serio.

«Così… E' questa la tua intenzione. Mi è dato conoscerne i motivi?».

Irene si strinse nelle spalle.

«Riconosco che ti manca Londra, la tua vita di prima…»

«E' in quella vita che abbiamo avuto modo di "scontrarci" o sbaglio?».

La donna si finse sorpresa.

«Vuoi farmi credere che sbagli? _Tu_?»

«A detta di alcuni, a volte mi è successo. Ma non ne ho memoria».

Irene scoppiò a ridere.

«No, come potresti? Oscurerebbe il tuo amor proprio e la stima che hai di te stesso».

Sherlock la ignorò.

«Non sei al sicuro, finché Moran è ancora in libertà. Sarebbe incredibilmente scortese, da parte mia, lasciarti nei guai dopo tutto quello che hai fatto per aiutarmi in questi tre anni. Inoltre, ti ho già detto in passato come mi risulti pressoché impossibile rimuovere o dimenticare dalla mia mente tutto ciò che ti riguarda. Se decidessi di sparire, saprei _sempre_ dove ti trovi, o come fare per scoprirlo. Non sarebbe quindi più semplice risparmiare ad entrambi la fatica, e rimanere in contatto? Ogni volta che dovessi trovarti nei guai, non devi fare altro che contattarmi».

La Donna sorrise.

«D'accordo. Se dovessi trovarmi in difficoltà, sarai il primo a saperlo»

«Ottimo. Se non dovessi essere occupato in quel momento…».

Irene scoppiò a ridere, incredula.

«Quindi non solo vengo dopo John Watson, ma anche dopo il tuo lavoro. Beh, _questo_ sì che è un duro colpo alla mia autostima»

«Anche John viene dopo il mio lavoro».

Sherlock posò il borsone a terra, sprofondando le mani nelle tasche.

«Mi spieghi perché devi sempre sentirti in competizione con lui?»

«Perché non so mai a chi appartenga il tuo cuore».

L'uomo si lasciò sfuggire un sorrisetto beffardo.

«Appartiene a me. Sai? Sarebbe alquanto difficile vivere, se altri dovessero averlo».

Notò l'espressione della donna.

«Seriamente, tu a chi credi appartenga?».

Irene non rispose subito.

«Non lo so. Ci sono state volte in cui ho creduto che da qualche parte, nascosto dall'orgoglio e dall'amor proprio, ci fosse un angolo per me. Ma ogni volta mi chiedevo se in realtà quello spazio non fosse riservato al dottor Watson».

Il detective si fece pensieroso.

«In fondo, credo che io e John possiamo essere un ottimo esempio»

«Di cosa?»

«Convivenza. Chissà, magari in quel remoto angolino – sempre che esista – tu e John siete coinquilini».

Irene scosse il capo, divertita.

«Sarebbe una convivenza difficile, dato lo spazio»

«Oh, le convivenze sono _sempre_ difficili».

La Donna lo fissò, rassegnata.

«Ammetterai mai quello che provi _davvero_?»

«E' necessario?».

Irene rinunciò.

Era una causa persa.

«No. Non lo è. Come hai detto anche tu, a volte basta il comportamento».

Ascoltò la voce annunciare l'arrivo del volo per Londra.

«E' meglio che tu vada. Se dovessi perdere l'aereo tutto il tuo sofisticatissimo piano andrebbe a rotoli. Ho solo un'ultima domanda. Come farò a mettermi in contatto con te, se si suppone che non dovrebbe più arrivarti alcun messaggio con una suoneria tanto _particolare_?».

Il detective scrollò le spalle, raccogliendo il suo borsone.

«Puoi sempre inviarli sul telefono che mi ha dato Mycroft. Temo di non poterglielo restituire, una volta giunto a Londra»

«Ah, no?».

«No. Quasi sicuramente mi verrà sottratto all'arrivo. Da quanto ho sentito, la criminalità a Londra è aumentata a dismisura…».

Irene Adler rise.

Quell'uomo sarebbe sempre stato una fonte inesauribile di sorprese.


End file.
